Kurogami
by Roseros
Summary: une fille,qui dans le monde fabuleux des ninjas,ne trouve pas sa place. Jeune et fragile,d'une douceur étonnante,son monde innocent se voit brisé par la violence humaine. Contrainte à découvrir son passé perdu pour vivre,elle devra faire face à de douloureuses vérités. Saura t-elle choisir son destin qui n'a jamais été tracé? base histoire et persos à kishimoto *FIC ABANDONNÉE*
1. Chapter 1

_**Kurogami**_

Premier chapitre

Le silence

Elle s'éveillait lentement, le corps engourdit par une douleur sourde. Des spasmes l'a parcourrait, la faisant trembler. Après quelques acrobaties, elle souleva la partie supérieure de son corps, mais elle tomba aussitôt que l'effort se fit trop grand pour être accompli. Un mal terrible persistait à lui flouer les idées, à embrumer son esprit trop faible pour se réveiller de lui-même.

_**On lui faisait du mal…**_

Elle gémit en sentant ses membres retrouver leur mobilité, le réveil s'avérait très déplaisant. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi? Une heure, une journée? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, elle ne se souvenait de rien…

Mis à part cette étrange sensation, ce coup reçu à la tête juste avant de perdre connaissance…

Tout était clair maintenant dans ses pensées.

_**On l'avait enlevée…**_

Oui, ses souvenirs revinrent. Ô combien elle regrettait de ne pas avoir plus attention cette nuit-là… Si seulement elle n'avait pas relâché son attention, elle ne serait pas dans cette situation.

Maintenant, elle était prisonnière dans un endroit plutôt étroit, mains et pieds ligotés… bâillonnée. Et elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle avait atterrit, mais elle savait que les intentions de ses assaillants pourraient envenimer son état précaire. Tout se jouait sur ces hors-la-loi, ces trafiquants d'humains, d'enfants de surcroît, elle était impuissante…

Malgré le bandeau qui lui couvrait également les yeux, des goutes glacées s'échappèrent de ses yeux et elle les sentit tomber dans le creux de sa gorge qui tressautait à cause des pleurs incontrôlés. Elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient faire d'elle, s'il l'a laisseront en vie…

Tout à coup, il lui semblait que l'atmosphère se fit plus claire, comme si la lumière pénétrait dans l'espace confiné dans lequel on l'a retenait depuis un certain temps déjà. Elle entendit des voix murmurées, masculines. Elle détermina qu'il y avait trois hommes âgés d'au moins une trentaine d'année. Elle sentit une main tirer sur ses cheveux vers l'arrière afin qu'elle dévoile sa gorge. Elle déglutit : allait-on la tuer?

Plutôt que sentir la lame d'un poignard, une petite piqure l'a fit sursauter. Puis, on l'a relâcha et l'obscurité envahit de nouveau sa prison étroite. Elle sentait ses forces disparaître dans un sommeil profond, elle aurait beau se débattre, la drogue aurait vite fait de l'assommer.

_**Elle n'en pouvait plus…**_

Malgré sa volonté, son corps en décida autrement en l'a forçant à abandonner à nouveau. Ses paupières sous le tissu opaque se fermèrent lentement, afin de brouiller le monde réel pour mieux éclaircir celui des rêves…

-»

Le quatuor marchait tranquillement sur la petite route de terre menant au village de Konoha. Les membres du groupe, les plus jeunes du moins, avaient eu une journée éreintante et ne désiraient que retrouver le confort de leurs foyers respectifs. Le plus âgé, le professeur, s'amusait à contempler la petite jeunesse s'épanouir sous ses yeux.

-Kakashi-senseï! Naruto cherche encore des noises à Sasuke!

-Calme-toi Sakura… C'est normal pour deux garçons de se confronter à cet âge…

-Oui, mais là Naruto exagère!

-Hé! Je n'ai rien fait, tu t'imagines des trucs Sakura-chan!

-Même pas vrai, je t'ai vu!

Finalement, il fallait bien admettre que cette jeunesse était encore un peu trop fébrile à son goût. Il se contenta de blâmer le passage à l'adolescence et toutes les choses compliquées à propos des hormones… Ce qui comptait en ce moment, c'était de retourner au village avant que la nuit ne tombe, les portes principales seraient fermées autrement et il n'était pas question de camper une autre fois en leur compagnie.

Leur marche était paisible, reposante. Après les missions sans-queue-ni-tête qu'ils avaient accomplies durant la journée, nul n'avait l'énergie nécessaire pour s'énerver, ce qui était une bonne chose dans le cas du blond ordinairement surexcité.

Plus loin sur la route, une charrette aux parois isolées par une toile apparue dans un tournant, tirée par un bœuf massif. C'était courant d'en voir sur cette route, alors rien ne pouvait être alarmant. Sauf que…

Kakashi Hatake vit bien un homme à l'intérieur de l'isolement, poignard à la main, riant avec deux autres hommes. C'était louche. Pourquoi de brave gens se promèneraient-ils avec un poignard?

C'était ce qu'il allait découvrir d'ici peu.

-Hep, les jeunes… Tout le monde se trouve une planque.

-Quoi?

-Une planque. Tout de suite.

Tous les trois étaient intrigués, mais obéirent silencieusement. Quant au senseï, il préféra se contenter de grimper sur une branche d'arbre et d'observer. Ses élèves s'étaient dissimulés dans le sous-bois et cela le satisfit. Quand la charrette passa sous sons point d'observation, il fut témoin d'une conversation tout sauf anodine :

« -Tu crois qu'on en tirera un bon prix?

-Certainement! T'a vu la qualité de notre petite captive? Jeune, naïve… Bien des gens paieraient un prix d'or!

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr… Elle semble bizarre.

-On s'en fiche, on l'a vend et on trouve une autre proie, point final! »

Ce fut amplement suffisant pour que Kakashi intervienne… Il se planta comme un pic devant le moyen de transport, le regard mauvais. Les trois hommes furent bien surprit de voir un juunin apparaître de nulle part!

-Hep! Il y a un problème mon vieux?

-Un gros, oui.

-! Tu peux nous laisser passer? On doit se rendre le plus rapidement que possible à Taki!

-En quel honneur?

-On doit visiter de la famille là-bas.

-Je vois. Ce n'est surtout pas pour vendre quelque chose au marché noir n'est-ce pas?

Démasqués, les hommes s'affolèrent. Celui qui avait le poignard alla même jusqu'à le projeter sur le shinobi, qui l'évita sans aucun problème.

-Je vous conseille fortement de vous rendre sans faire d'histoire… Je savais bien que la contrebande sévissait dans le coin, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il y aurait un trafic de ce genre également… Combien de gamins avez-vous arraché à leurs familles?

Le plus téméraire n'eut aucune gêne :

-Je n'ai pas assez de doigts pour les compter!

Ces mots déclenchèrent la colère du vétéran, c'était compréhensible… Un crime de ce genre ne devait en aucun cas rester impuni, c'était cruel.

Les trois hommes descendirent de la charrette, tous armés. Ils se jetèrent inconsciemment sur le juunin en même temps, mais ce fut peine perdue : on ne pouvait pas surpasser un ninja de cette classe si on n'avait jamais reçu de formation antérieurement. En moins de deux les criminels mordirent la poussière, tous ligotés les uns aux autres, à moitié assommés.

-Voilà qui est mieux.

Il fit un signe de la main que les élèves reconnurent pour être le signe que tout va bien et qu'ils pouvaient revenir. Une fois rassemblés, tous s'interrogèrent sur la nature de cette confrontation.

-Que se passe-t-il senseï? S'enquit la fille aux cheveux roses.

-Surveillez-les, je ne veux pas que ces rebuts de la société s'enfuissent, est-ce clair?

-O…Oui.

Il avait l'air inquiet et s'empressa de fouiller l'engin rustique. L'intérieur semblait tout à fait normal, aucunes traces humaines…

Il remarqua une grande malle tout au fond, à demi couverte par une toile grise. Il l'a dégagea et il sentit son cœur arrêter de battre quand il l'ouvrit.

Bingo.

C'était une jeune fille, inconsciente, mais vivante. Il l'a sorti de la boîte rapidement, mais délicatement.

_Pauvre enfant…_

Ses poings étaient liés dans son dos, ce qui était particulièrement douloureux à long terme. Il s'empressa de la libérer des liens ainsi que défaire ses baillons.

Il vit une petite rougeur dans son cou et il sut tout de suite qu'elle était due par l'aiguille d'une seringue.

_Ils l'ont droguée…_

Davantage inquiet pour la santé de la gamine, il s'empressa de la placer sur son épaule et de sortir du convoi. Ses jeunes élèves furent bien surprit de le voir transporter une gamine à son retour.

-Qui est-elle?

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a besoin de soin sur le champ. Je vais me rendre au village et envoyer une unité ici. Je veux que vous restiez jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive, il faut surveiller ces hommes.

-D'accord.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête positivement, sachant très bien que quand leur senseï voulait s'assurer de la sécurité de quelqu'un, il le faisait jusqu'au bout. Il disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles rougies par l'automne à peine naissant dans cette région du sud.

Sakura était perplexe quant à la fille. Elle n'avait pas vu son visage, mais elle avait eu la forte impression qu'elle était différente des autres, comme unique.

Et elle ne savait pas qu'au final, le mot « unique » n'était pas assez grand pour la décrire.

Après tout, ceci n'est que la pointe de l'histoire, l'iceberg est encore bien caché par de mystérieux secrets menaçants de voler en éclat…

_Cette fille…qui est-elle?_


	2. Chapter 2

Kurogami

Second chapitre

La fille Kimura

L'unité de renfort avait bel et bien rejoint les trois genins dans la forêt et avait arrêté les criminels sur le champ. Les explications de Hatake n'avaient pas été approfondies, mais le simple fait de le voir débarquer avec une gamine inconsciente sur le dos avait mis au clair bien des choses. Rapidement, elle fut amenée aux urgences de l'hôpital général de Konoha et traitée. La nuit tombait à peine quand les élèves du juunin arrivèrent sur les lieux, toujours aussi curieux de connaître la suite. Kakashi s'inquiétait réellement pour la jeune inconnue, elle avait tout de même été kidnappée et droguée, et à son âge, c'était terriblement désolant. Surtout pour les parents, toujours introuvables puisqu'on ne connaissait pas son nom à elle. Bientôt, des complications s'engendrèrent et plusieurs ninjas de l'unité médicale furent appelés au pavillon dans lequel on tentait de l'a sortir du coma en vain. La drogue devait être très puissante… peut-être trop pour que son corps ne le supporte. Au bout d'une heure, Sakura quitta les lieux, devant retrouver sa famille, l'Uchiwa l'imita quand bien même que nulle famille ne l'attendait… Seul le blond resta auprès de son maître, il semblait aussi chamboulé que le juunin. Il prenait conscience que cette fille avait été malmenée, peut-être même blessée, et sans savoir comment exprimer sa compassion à son égard, il désirait savoir si elle allait s'en sortir ou non.

-Hatake? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Un médecin se planta devant l'homme. Ils se connaissaient depuis belle lurette et ils se saluèrent respectueusement.

-J'imagine qu'un de tes élèves à écoper à ton fameux entraînement!

-Non, ce n'est pas ça…

-Alors quoi?

-Tu ne me croirais peut-être pas, mais en revenant au village, j'ai croisé une bande de trafiquant d'humains. Et j'ai trouvé une jeune fille dans leur marchandise, en mauvais état.

-..! Toute une histoire!

-Hum. Le plus terrible, c'est qu'on n'a pas encore trouvé la famille de la gamine…

-Ça arrive parfois… Dit-moi… non, oublie ça.

-Quoi?

-Oh rien, je me demandais juste si cette fille, par hasard, avait de longs cheveux noirs et un bracelet à la cheville.

Kakashi se remémora l'apparence de l'enfant et il hocha la tête.

-C'a correspond.

-Tu… blagues hein?

-Non, pourquoi? Tu l'as connais?

-Eh merde… c'est ma patiente quotidienne… Attend, je dois passer un coup de fil…

-Qui est-elle?

-C'est la fille Kimura.

Comme c'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce nom, il haussa les épaules.

-Je connais le père également, je vais le contacter…

-Va-s'y.

Il fut soulagé de savoir que l'enfant était entre de bonnes mains et que bientôt, sa famille serait à ses côtés. Il se détendit et s'assied sur une des chaises du long couloir immaculé. Naruto s'agitait :

-Elle va bien?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Mais… elle va s'en remettre pas vrai?

-Naruto… Je ne suis pas médecin, je suis senseï…

-Mais…

Impatient, le juunin le coupa net dans sa phrase :

-Rentre chez toi, il se fait tard. Je te dirais ce qu'il en advient demains, d'accord?

-…D'accord.

L'hyperactif se résigna et se retira silencieusement. Décidemment, cette fille devait l'intriguer au plus haut point pour qu'il agisse de la sorte!

Quelques minutes furent nécessaires avant que la connaissance de Hatake ne revienne, porteur de bonnes nouvelles :

-Kimura s'en vient à la quatrième vitesse; il l'a cherchait partout! De plus, j'ai croisé un des infirmiers mobilisé sur son cas, elle va bien, elle vient tout juste de reprendre connaissance. Elle est faible, mais son état est stable.

Kakashi soupira, tout finissait bien heureusement.

-Il y a quelque chose qui me dit que tu t'es rongé les sangs pour cette enfant, non?

-J'avais peur que la drogue n'ait été trop puissante pour son organisme, en effet.

-C'est bien normal. Même si t'est quelque peu glacé émotionnellement, nul ne peut s'empêcher de plaindre une victime d'un tel crime, pas vrai?

-Exactement.

-Parfois je me demande comment les humains peuvent faire autant de mal à leur semblable.

-Qui sait..?

Un homme, haletant et couvert de sueur fit son entrée fracassante dans le pavillon. Il dû s'appuyer contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle plutôt que de s'effondrer sur place. Le cœur battant la chamade, il balaya rapidement les alentours de son regard affolé. Il cherchait quelque chose…_**quelqu'un.**_

-Kimura!

-Seïto! Ou est-elle?!

-Calme toi mon vieux, elle va bien.

-Ou est-elle, ou est ma fille?!

-… Troisième porte à droite.

Il se précipita vers la salle à toute vitesse, Seïto n'éprouvait que de la pitié pour le paternel en détresse.

-Il faut le comprendre Kakashi, sa fille passe le plus clair de son temps ici, mais jamais pour une telle raison…

-Elle est une casse-cou ou quoi?

-Non.

-Alors quel est le problème?

-Elle est malade, voilà le problème.

-Quelle est sa maladie?

-Ce n'est pas son corps qui souffre… Désolé, mais je ne suis pas autorisé d'en dire plus. Parle à Kimura, peut-être qu'il t'en dira plus.

-Fichu secret professionnel.

-À qui le dis-tu? Bah… Viens, puisque tu es le sauveur, je suis sûr que le père voudrait te remercier et qu'elle en fera de même.

-N'est-elle pas trop faible?

-Je l'a traite depuis sa plus tendre enfance et je sais parfaitement qu'elle sera sur pied en moins de deux. Elle pourra sans doute sortir ce soir même.

-?

-Si je juge qu'elle en est capable, rien ne sert de retenir cette pauvre gosse une nuit de plus hein?

Seïto s'éloigna en direction de la salle où elle était gardée, Kakashi le suivit en silence, penseur.

_Une nuit de plus..? Mais qu'est-ce qui l'a retient à l'hôpital aussi souvent..?_

-»

Elle était assise sur le bord de son lit, les mains jointes sur ses genoux, posée et paisible. Elle s'était réveillée quelques minutes auparavant, mais déjà, tous ses sens étaient fonctionnels. Son père était là, à genoux devant elle, prenant ses mains pâles et frêles dans les siennes, remerciant le ciel en murmurant.

-Tu vas bien? Que s'est-il passé? Qui t'a fait ça?

Elle haussa les épaules, le regard lunatique, muette comme une tombe… L'expression était appropriée, car en effet…

Nul son ne pouvait s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Kakashi observait la scène avec incrédulité : la fille s'était remise miraculeusement en si peu de temps…

_Quelque chose cloche…_

Seïto s'avança et parla un peu avec Kimura, qui lui, se retourna vers Hatake peu après. Il se dirigea vers l'homme avec détermination.

-Je ne saurais comment vous remerciez… Vous avez sauvé la vie de ma petite fille… Je vous donne ma reconnaissance éternelle et je vous en dois toute une.

-Ça va, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de sortir une innocente du pétrin.

-Et en son nom je vous remercie également, Sazame ne serait pas ici sans vous…

-Ce n'est rien… Vous permettez?

Il indiqua de son regard la jeune fille silencieuse.

-Biens sûr. Au fait, je suis Kazuma Kimura.

-Kakashi Hatake.

Ils se serrèrent la main avec que le juunin ne s'approcha de l'enfant.

-Elle est très timide vous savez…

-J'ai l'habitude des enfants.

-Bien.

-Sazame, c'est bien ça?

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle eut un geste de recul quand il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

Il parvint à croiser le regard fuyant de la Kimura, il fut étonné de voir deux yeux à la couleur d'un or en fusion le regarder avec crainte.

Ce n'était pas une couleur naturelle… humaine.

-Tu dois bien être fatiguée, mais j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que ces hommes t'ont fait, c'est important que je le sache.

Elle tremblota légèrement, puis passa l'une de ses mains sur ses yeux qu'elle ferma avant de les rouvrir, puis posa son index sur ses lèvres.

-Heu…

-Pardonnez ma fille Hatake, mais… elle est muette. Ce qu'elle essaie de vous dire en ce moment, c'est qu'elle n'a aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. Elle a développé son langage des signes, que j'ai eu bien du mal à décortiquer d'ailleurs… Passer la main sur les yeux clos signifie « oublier » et l'index sur les lèvres signifie « ce qui ne peut être dit » dans ce contexte.

-Elle est muette… de naissance?

-Non… Elle a…

-Pas la peine de vous démener, j'ai compris le principe.

-Bien.

Le père de Sazame était plutôt grand et bâtit, jeune et vigoureux. Il avait des yeux bleu marine et des cheveux d'un blond cendré. Malgré sa forte carrure, il semblait faible à ce moment précis, faible et sans ressource, comme incapable de venir à l'aide de sa fille. Kakashi connaissait bien ce sentiment : l'impuissance. La peur de ne pouvoir aider son prochain, de ne pouvoir protéger ceux qu'on aime…

De perdre cet être cher…

Seïto s'entretenait avec les médecins, qui donnaient leur accord pour lui donner son congé. Elle allait rentrer chez elle au final, elle allait pouvoir s'endormir dans le lieu réconfortant qu'était un foyer, là où nul mal ne pouvait nous atteindre… Kakashi allait se retirer en douce, et il contempla une dernière fois le regard réservé de Sazame, il était vraiment d'un or scintillant, brûlant comme le feu…

_**Et emplit du plus profond des chagrins.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kurogami

Troisième chapitre

Les yeux d'or

La pluie s'était abattue depuis peu, les nuages noirs couvrant la lune. Kazuma protégeait la tête de sa fille avec la manche de son yukata, mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'être trempée un peu.

-Sazame, reste près de moi… Il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade après tout!

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, c'était si faible comme geste qu'il s'inquiéta. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle soit gardée à l'hôpital, mais Seïto avait assuré qu'elle était en état de rentrer chez elle sans danger. Elle se lova contre lui, qui referma ses bras contre ses épaules fragiles. Elle était là, passant ses bras autour de la taille masculine, cherchant le réconfort de la figure paternelle.

-Sa…zame? Tout va bien?

Elle le fixa longuement de son regard toujours aussi étrange. Elle ne lui ressemblait en aucun point, elle tenait tout de sa mère… ses yeux aussi. Surtout cela. Il ne put réprimer une tendre sourire au coin de sa bouche et de poser sa main sur la joue glaciale de son enfant. Aucune expression ne marquait son visage, pétrifié dans une léthargie continuelle depuis ce fameux jour… Celui ou les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

-Sazame, tu ne t'éloigneras plus de la maison comme ça hein? À chaque fois… il t'arrive quelque chose. Je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais?

Elle enfouissant son visage dans le vêtement ample, comme si elle ne désirait pas entendre d'autre reproche.

-Écoute-moi Saza… Je ne veux pas que tu te surmènes pour les prochains jours. Tu resteras à la maison et je m'occuperais de toi. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très présent pour toi ces derniers jours, mais je te jure que je ferais tout mon possible pour rester près de toi.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras, la retenant contre lui affectueusement.

-Je suis désolé Saza. Désolé…

Elle fermis les yeux en soupirant, s'abandonnant dans l'étreinte de Kazuma de son plein gré. Elle s'accrocha à son cou, par réflexe.

-Si tu continus de te mettre dans ce genre de situation, je crains de te perdre au final. Tu dois me comprendre, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te rendre heureuse…

Elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à lui et posa sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Il se dégagea, insatisfait :

-Combien de temps encore tu me feras une de ces peurs comme aujourd'hui? Ça fait trois fois cette année que tu disparais du jour au lendemain! La prochaine fois, peut-être qu'il n'y aura personne pour te sauver tu sais? Alors, s'il-te-plaît… Reste avec moi et arrête de tenter toute seule des choses que tu ne seras jamais capable d'accomplir par toi-même…

Ils s'étaient rendus dans une partie du village un peu en retrait, consacrée aux résidences privées de grande famille de la haute classe. Bientôt il passa l'entrée d'une des demeures et se hâta de mettre sa précieuse fille à l'abri au sec. À l'intérieur, il l'a débarrassa de la veste qu'elle portait. Soudainement un homme fit apparition à leurs côtés, sabre à la taille, l'air inquiet.

-Maître Kazuma! Je viens tout juste d'apprendre la nouvelle! Est-ce que Sazame-sama se porte bien?!

-Elle va bien… Amène-là dans sa chambre Fuma et fait en sorte qu'elle n'attrape pas froid.

-Bien!

Le serviteur s'empressa de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras après lui avoir égoutté quelques mèches de cheveux. Elle était là, tranquille, le regard las. Elle en avait marre de se faire traiter comme un objet fragile qui devait être conservé à tout prix, mais elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même que c'est ce qu'elle était pour tous dans cette maison… La pauvre enfant chétive sans voix.

Le trésor inestimable du chef actuel du clan Kazuma.

Une fois rendu dans la vaste pièce qui lui servait de chambre, Fuma interpela les gouvernantes afin qu'elles aident Sazame changer de vêtements. Aussitôt séchée, le serviteur s'enquérait de l'état physique de la jeune maîtresse.

-Avez-vous été blessée Sazame-sama?

Puisqu'elle ne répondit d'aucune manière, l'homme se vit contrait d'inspecter minimalement les bras et jambes de l'enfant. Quelques rougeurs témoignaient la friction de cordes sur sa peau, mais sans plus.

-Si cela vous fait mal, je peux aller chercher un onguent.

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

-Bien.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Sazame avait été protégée par Fuma. Il veillait sur elle comme un grand frère aux aguets. Une relation de complicité s'était jadis formée, mais tout s'était fracassé le jour où elle cessa de parler, il y a quelques années déjà.

-Ah… Saza… Tu es incorrigible!

Les rares moments où il l'a tutoyait était fortement empreint d'une grande affection à son égard. Il n'avait jamais su comment on pouvait faire du mal à une créature aussi frêle, douce comme un ange… Et comment elle en retour, pouvait endurer tout cela.

Son esprit avait toujours été très instable, vacillant au moindre haussement de ton de voix. Elle ne supportait guère les conflits ou même tout simplement les discussions un peu trop envenimées. Jamais l'enfant n'avait eu la force de confronter sa fragilité pour s'affirmer, mais c'était compréhensible quand on l'a connaissait bien… Elle et son mal de vivre perpétuel.

-Je me demande ce qu'on pourra bien faire de vous Sazame-sama… Il faudra que vous commenciez à écouter les ordres de Kazuma-sama vous ne croyez pas? Il fait cela pour votre bien, rien de plus rien de moins. Je vous protégerais coûte que coûte, mais je ne puis me rendre utile si vous disparaissez à tout bout de champ!

Cette fois, pour le faire taire, elle se laissa tomber contre lui, tout près puisqu'il était accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Elle lova sa tête dans le creux du cou du guerrier accablé, qui ne put s'empêcher de la serrer contre lui. Une expression de douleur vint hanter le visage pâle de la jeune Kimura, accompagnée d'un grand chagrin. Soudainement, Fuma sentit des gouttes glacées tomber sur sa peau. Il n'osa pas bouger. Il n'osa pas briser un de ces innombrables moments où elle n'avait plus de force pour tenir debout, pour retenir ses larmes.

-Si vous souffrez trop, je saurais vous écoutez, ne l'oubliez jamais. Je ne vous abandonnerais jamais Sazame-sama…

Comment aurait-il pu laisser cette pauvre enfant à son sort, dans son coin sombre? Comment aurait-il pu détourner son regard de l'or en fusion du sien? Qui, en ce triste monde humain, avait la force de faire d'elle une victime oubliée, sans avenir ni rêves à assouvir d'espoir?

Qui pouvait cracher sur le noble nom de Sazame Kimura, l'unique descendante du puissant clan?

Il attendit qu'elle se calme un peu avant de l'a ramené contre lui pour pouvoir la coucher dans son lit. Quand il réussit à se départir de sa poigne, il l'a recouvrit du drap blanc et lui tint la main.

-Je serais toujours là Saza… Toujours.

Elle était à bout de forces, c'était visible sur son visage, tant bien qu'elle s'endormit presque instantanément. Une fois de plus Fuma eu espéré vainement de l'entendre parler, mais elle persistait à se plonger dans son monde de silence absolu. C'était désolant de la voir se détruire d'elle-même, mais tous les spécialistes en étaient convenus à la même chose :

« Tant qu'elle sera tourmentée, cette enfant ne parlera pas. »

Mais quelle était sa tourmente? Personne ne le savait… Et c'était bien inutile de tenter de lui faire cracher le morceau, s'étant forgé un bouclier mental contre tous ceux qui se dressait contre elle.

Et ce qui était encore plus inquiétant… c'était la raison même qui l'avait poussé à se taire. Pourquoi avait-elle renoncé à vivre comme les autres? Pourquoi se faisait-elle autant de mal en s'acharnant à se laisser tomber dans un abîme de douleur incomprise?

Sazame avait été une enfant très timide, mais elle souriait à l'époque. Elle rit, elle jouait… Elle vivait. Aujourd'hui, elle était l'ombre d'un passé révolu qui ne pouvait plus lui procurer le moindre apaisement.

Et Fuma ne la quitta jamais malgré les lourdes épreuves. Il fut là, à ses côtés, lui tenant la main, séchant ses larmes…

-… Jusqu'à la toute fin… Jusqu'à ce que tu… ne reviennes jamais. Saza…

C'était la réalité qui s'imposait cruellement : elle allait disparaître tout comme sa volonté de vivre antérieure. Elle allait s'en aller… Et ne plus jamais se reconnaître dans le miroir.

_Saleté de maladie! Il aura fallu que ce soit elle sa victime!_

Elle perdait tout depuis ce fameux jour. Petit à petit, comme un sablier fissuré perdant ses grains de sables. Cette fissure s'élargissait depuis quelques années et bientôt, sans que personne ne puisse rien faire pour l'aider, et bientôt…

Les grains de sable de son esprit allaient s'échapper de ses mains pour toujours.

Et être emporté par une brise cruelle.

Un an.

C'est tout ce qui lui restait avant la fin…

Un an avant de perdre définitivement tout ce qui lui était cher au monde.

Aucune solution, c'était l'impasse ultime.

Une petite année seulement…

Avant que tout ce qui restera d'elle sera un vague fantôme sans humanité.

Un fantôme sans souvenir.

Et pis : un fantôme sans la moindre volonté de vivre.

C'était pour cela qu'elle ne parlait plus en partie : son destin.

Elle n'en avait pas. Il avait été volé par ce fantôme qui allait la remplacer d'un moment à l'autre sans pouvoir y remédier. Une fois cette fine frontière franchie, aucun retour en arrière n'était possible, humainement du moins.

Qui était le plus à plaindre? La fille qui allait succomber au long combat contre sa maladie dégénérative ou bien le père qui devait vivre avec cette douloureuse connaissance dans son cœur jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive?

Qui de la fille qui ne reconnaîtra même plus son propre visage ou de l'homme qui devrait l'a regarder dans cet état de longues années souffrira le plus?

_**Qui, qui?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Kurogami

Quatrième chapitre

La requête

Dès l'aube on s'activait dans la demeure du maître Kimura, les tâches domestiques s'effectuait paisiblement alors que Kazuma daignait de se réveiller… Ayant l'habitude de déjeuner seul, il ne fit pas surprit de ne pas avoir aperçu Sazame se joindre à lui. Elle avait l'habitude de rester dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que le soleil annonce le milieu de l'avant midi dans le ciel. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était d'épais nuage gris qui le masquaient.

La journée défila lentement, il vaquait à ses occupations quotidiennes de seigneur territorial. La famille Kimura depuis de très longues générations, possédaient des terres avoisinantes et prospèrent. Et du plus loin dont on pouvait se souvenir, les Kimura étaient non seulement apparentés à la famille impériale du pays, mais ils étaient aussi de redoutables shinobis de descendance de samouraïs. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer Kazuma Kimura, car on le regrettait bien rapidement.

L'après-midi toucha à sa fin sans encombre, marquant le début de la soirée par un temps pluvieux. Inquiet, il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille, quand bien même qu'elle était affaiblie, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas donner un signe de vie. Quand il fit glisser coulissante de la chambre, il fut si surprit qu'il en perdit ses mots.

Elle dormait toujours, d'un air fort paisible… À ses côtés, Fuma faisait de même.

Kazuma savait que le serviteur avait toujours été profondément attaché à la fille, puisqu'il assurait sa protection depuis qu'elle était un poupon, mais il considérait que cette affection était un peu trop dévouée pour être inoffensive. Sazame venait d'avoir ses quatorze ans, elle était maintenant une jeune femme. Et Fuma, à peine âgé de vingt-quatre ans ne pouvait sûrement pas ignorer la beauté flagrante de l'adolescente.

_Elle tient de sa mère…_

Kazuma donna un léger coup dans les côtes de Fuma à l'aide de son pied et le protecteur se réveilla automatiquement. Il était bien confus de la situation, mais avant qu'il ne formule quelques excuses, le seigneur l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la pièce, pour ne pas réveiller son précieux trésor.

-J'attends des explications.

-Maître Kimura… Je suis sincèrement navré! Je l'ai veillé tard dans la nuit et je me suis assoupit.

-Fuma… Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter? Tu ne peux pas faire ça à Sazame…

-Je… je m'excuse Kazuma-sama… Ça ne se reproduira plus!

-Je ne te blâme pas toi, mais ton manque de jugement. Je me fiche bien que tu flirtes avec elle, mais ce que je ne peux tolérer, c'est de te voir te détruire… Tu sais quel sort la vie lui réserve et quand elle ne saura plus qui tu es… qui crois-tu qui souffriras le plus? Si tu tiens tant que ça de profiter de ces derniers instant, soi… mais n'affiche rien en public, tu sais que la société digèrent mal le fait qu'un serviteur s'entiche d'une noble. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aimer, mais je peux t'empêcher d'avoir le cœur brisé… Fait attention Fuma.

Il laissa le jeune homme en plan, retournant auprès de Sazame. Fuma savait très bien dès le départ de ses sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproques, mais Sazame savait qu'il l'aimait… Et qu'elle allait oublier cet homme un jour ou l'autre.

Discrètement, il mit les voiles, mais avant de le faire il jeta un dernier regard dans la pièce, il vu Kazuma assis en tailleur près de sa fille, la main sur la tête de cette dernière, murmurant quelques prières pour son salut.

Elle était condamné depuis sa naissance et pourtant…

Il refusait d'abandonner. C'était inconcevable dans son esprit, elle ne pouvait pas finir de la sorte, son enfant unique ne pouvait pas… disparaître.

Une servante fit son apparition devant Fuma quand il descendit l'escalier principal, le cœur alourdit par la réalité.

-Ah! Fuma-san! Sais-tu ou se trouve Kazuma-sama?

-Dans la chambre de Sazame-sama, pourquoi Haruna?

-Le maître à un visiteur.

-Il est occupé vois-tu…

-Et le visiteur dit que c'est urgent.

Fuma soupira longuement, indécis. Il devait faire un choix, mais il hésitait.

-Son nom?

-Hatake si je me souviens bien.

Fuma hoqueta : Kazuma lui avait parlé du sauveur de Sazame la veille, un certain juunin répondant au nom de Hatake.

-Fait-le entrer et mène-le au salon, je vais aller cherche le maître.

-Entendu.

Haruna rebroussa chemin afin d'aller quérir le visiteur tardif. Fuma entendit une voix masculine inconnue trouver écho dans la demeure. Il remonta à l'étage et croisa son maître dans le couloir, accompagné d'une Sazame bien engourdie par son long sommeil.

-Elle s'est réveillé il y a un instant à peine.

-Ah. Maître Kimura, un homme désirerait s'entretenir avec vous. Il s'agit de Hatake.

Kazuma haussa un sourcil par quesitonnement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien me vouloir?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Peut-être vient-il pour s'enquérir de l'état de Sazame-sama?

-Sans doute. Je te l'a confie… Je ne veux pas qu'elle descende, est-ce bien clair? Elle n'est pas en état pour faire face à un inconnu.

-Très bien, j'y veillerais attentivement.

-Hn.

Le seigneur alla à la rencontre du juunin curieux, laissant le deux jeunes gens seuls. Sazame le salua d'un geste las de la main et il lui répondit par un sourire franc. Par la suite, elle s'avança à lui et agrippa la manche de son kimono. Elle le força à la suivre, il ne broncha pas, impossible de résister quand elle « jouait ». Elle le traîna dans une pièce à l'écart, alla dans le coin de droite et elle s'assied sur le sol, elle lui ordonna par des gestes de faire de même. Intrigué, il l'a contempla d'un œil attentif, désireux de savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle souleva la petite planche de bois rectangulaire et l'a replaça de travers avant d'appuyer son dos contre le mur et poser son index sur ses lèvres pour faire comprendre à Fuma qu'il ne devait pas faire de bruit.

La surprise fut sans précédent quand il entendit la voix inconnue et celle de Kazuma.

Depuis combien de temps espionnait-elle son père?

Fuma voulu réagir, mais elle le fixa si intensément qu'il se refusa tous gestes. Il se contenta de rester calme et dû supporter la conversation malgré son respect de la vie privée de son maître.

«

-Ce n'est qu'une petite visite de courtoisie… Je voulais savoir si la petite Sazame se portait bien.

-Elle va bien, merci de vous inquiéter tant pour sa santé.

-… Aujourd'hui j'ai été à l'hôpital pour parler à Seïto. Il avait l'air fort ennuyé par le fait que Sazame n'ai pas été à son « rendez-vous » tel que convenu hier.

Une intonation surprise résonna dans la gorge de Kazuma;

-J'ai malheureusement oublié ce… détail. J'irais m'excuser dès demain. Et puis ma fille s'avère au final indisposée.

-Et-elle ici?

-Elle dort présentement.

Fuma posa sa main sur sa bouche, incrédule. Jamais il n'avait entendu un mensonge sortir de la bouche du seigneur. Était-il sur la défensive en présence de ce fameux juunin? Si oui, pourquoi?

-Elle mérite ce repos, pauvre enfant…

Le regard de Sazame s'emplissait de chagrin inexplicablement. Fuma se dit ceci : « ce n'est certainement pas la première fois qu'elle l'entend mentir elle… et qui sait quel genre de chose lui sont parvenus? »

Il se souvint de l'horrible rencontre entre le chef du clan Kimura, Kazuma et celui du clan Hanabe. Horrible. Toutes sortes d'horreurs s'étaient proférées, dont les calomnies au sujet de Sazame, surtout sur sa condition précaire. C'était il y a quelques mois, mais Fuma se souvenait de tout, surtout sur la réplique venimeuse de Hanabe :

« Si cette fille ne peut vous succéder Kazuma, elle ne pourra rien faire de sa vie! Sa maladie est une nuisance pour votre clan et met en péril tous vos efforts! Si elle ne peut être votre héritière, marier-l 'a à un seigneur en espérant en obtenir quelque chose de potable plutôt que de la laisser briser votre autorité plus longtemps! »

Avait-elle entendu ces mots cruels?

Fuma éprouva une grande pitié pour elle, mais il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur cette compassion, car il voulait connaître l'issue de la discussion :

-Seïto m'a aussi avoué hier que votre fille était sa patiente quotidienne. Et quand j'ai vérifié dans quel département il travaillait, j'ai constaté qu'il était affecté à l'aile psychiatrique. Si je puis oser demander, serais-ce possible de connaître le mal qui habite votre fille? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me questionner…

-Son mal… Eh bien… C'a n'a rien d'agréable à entendre, alors imaginer le supporter!

-J'insiste.

-…Sazame va disparaître. Pour toujours.

On remarqua l'impression de sidération de l'interlocuteur par son silence.

-Elle va…

-Je me suis mal exprimé… Elle ne mourra pas. C'est sa maladie qui… Personne n'a jamais vu un tel désordre mental, il n'y a aucune cure… Plus rien ne tourne rond dans sa tête à cause de ce désordre… Elle serait incapable de vivra par elle-même, alors je m'assure qu'elle soit bien entourée avant que la maladie ne détruise la moindre parcelle de sa mémoire. Il lui reste un an au maximum selon Seïto. Et on ne peut plus rien pour l'aider quand bien même que je refuse encore d'accepter ce fait.

-Je suis désolé pour vous…

-Ne vous excusez pas, ces mots, je les ai trop souvent entendus pour les accepter.

-… Une maladie inconnue? De naissance?

-Non, elle l'a développé en grandissant.

-Est-elle liée à la génétique?

-On m'a affirmé que c'était improbable. C'est un cas délibéré de maladie mentale. C'est Sazame elle-même qui s'est plongé dans cet état.

-En quel honneur?

-…Il y a cinq ans de cela, du jour au lendemain, elle a cessé de parler. Comme ça, sans que je ne puisse savoir pourquoi. Cette journée-là, elle était revenue en pleurs de l'académie et…

-Elle a suivi un parcours pour devenir aspirant ninja?

-Oui. Mais elle n'est jamais retourné là-bas après cette journée, alors elle n'a aucun grade. Je m'étais opposé à cette idée dès le départ parce qu'elle est très fragile et douce de nature, elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche! Mais elle avait manifesté le désir d'apprendre à combattre… À se défendre.

-Et cette journée-là, pour quelle raison était-elle revenue en larmes?

-… Ce n'est que le jour suivant que j'eu apprit par la bouche de son professeur qu'elle se faisait maltraiter par ses camarades… Et quelle avait terriblement insisté pour que tout le monde se taise. On peut dire que n'importe quel enfant se fait harcelé à l'école un jour, mais elle… c'était des adolescents qui l'a tourmentait et sans que je ne le sache, elle revenait avec des blessures sur son corps, certaines anodines, d'autre profondes et douloureuses. Je l'ai automatiquement retiré de l'académie et peu après, elle a disparu sans laisser de trace. Je n'ai jamais su ou elle était et elle revint trois jours plus tard, dans une condition frôlant l'inimaginable…

-Dans quel genre de condition?

-Il n'y avait pas un seul centimètre de sa peau qui n'était pas couvert de sang et de plaies, ce genre-là. Elle est restée trois semaines à l'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort… Et quand elle revint à la maison, le soir même, j'ai dû l'a ramené aux urgences. Depuis, elle ne parle plus, comme si son cœur et ses mots s'étaient figés sur un souvenir que je ne connaîtrais jamais de sa part.

-Aux urgences?

-… Cette partie-là, je préfère la taire. C'est quelque chose qui n'est jamais sorti de ces murs voyez-vous… et je tiens à ce qu'il le reste pour toujours.

-Je comprends parfaitement…

Oui. Fuma s'en souvient très bien… Ce fameux jour…

Le jour où le monde de Sazame s'était plongé dans des ténèbres sans fin… pour la dévorer petit à petit et lui faire oublier toute lumière.

-… Sans vouloir paraître indiscret Kimura-san, me laisseriez-vous parler à votre fille au moment opportun?

-? Pour quoi faire?

-J'aimerais avoir plus de détail sur l'incident d'hier, il en convient que c'est uniquement pour déposer un rapport afin que nous soyons plus sur nos gardes à l'avenir. Je ne peux vous assurez que ce genre d'évènement ne se reproduira pas, mais nous tâcheront de faire de notre mieux.

-Si c'est pour cela… Je vous contacterais lorsqu'elle sera remise de ses émotions, cela vous va?

-Parfaitement, merci bien.

On entendit les deux hommes se redresser et sa saluer.

-Une dernière chose Kimura-san.

-Oui?

-Je me demandais ou étais la mère de Sazame…

Kazuma aurait tout donné pour ne plus jamais entendre cette question.

-Elle n'en a pas.

-…

-Elle nous a quittés en lui donnant la vie.

-Mes excuses.

-Pourquoi cette question?

-Je voulais savoir jusqu'à ou vous pousseriez votre mensonge.

-?!

-Ne faites pas semblant. Je me suis renseigné avant de venir après tout. Aucune femme en tout le pays du feu n'a donné naissance à « Sazame Kimura »… Elle ne vient pas d'ici en conséquent. Sans vouloir vous offenser, puis-je me permettre de déraciner vos tissus de mensonges?

-Comment osez-vous! Ne vous mêlé pas de ce qui ne vous concerne pas!

-Mais vous, en quoi cette enfant vous concerne? Les registres civils et confidentiels sont formels : Sazame Kimura n'existe pas aux yeux de la société. Et vous n'avez jamais été marié non plus. Une bâtarde? Un secret trop grand pour être exposé? Dites-moi Kimura, je ne suis pas facilement dupé. Dès que j'ai vu son regard je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas être comme vous… La différence est trop grande pour être comblée. Alors… Quelle vérité cachez vous dans votre cœur?

Kazuma savait qu'il avait affaire à un juunin, qui avait accès aux registres privés de plus. Il savait qu'il était pris au piège…

-La vérité… est que vous êtes trop curieux à mon goût. Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous préoccupez de ma fille de la sorte?!

-J'ai simplement été interloqué par les nombreuses cicatrices sur sa peau et son air accablé. Je me demandais d'où en venait la cause et par hasard je suis tombé sur quelque chose de bien plus alarmant… Vous savez, c'est un crime de cacher un enfant illégitime… Vous pourriez être mis aux arrêts pour soustraction d'information gouvernementale.

-Un enfant… illégitime? C'est ce que vous croyez? C'est votre conclusion?

-Moi? Non… Mais j'attends que vous vous disiez la vérité à vous-même, parce que moi, je l'a sais très bien. On va faire comme ceci : dite-le à voix haute pour qu'on vous entende et je vais m'arranger pour que cette petite puisse continuer de vivre près de vous, entendu? À moins que vous ne préfèreriez qu'on ne vous l'arrache et qu'on l'a place dans un centre psychiatrique, ce qui risque fort d'arriver d'ailleurs?

Kakashi avait horreur de faire du chantage, mais cette fois, il n'avait pas le choix pour faire cracher le morceau à Kimura. Ce dernier ricana, sachant très bien que ce qu'il allait dire allait briser son propre cœur.

-Sazame n'est…

-Oui?

-Sazame n'est pas ma fille. Je l'ai adoptée alors qu'elle n'était qu'un nouveau-né… Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt… Dans les bras d'une femme mourante, couverte de sang. Elle m'a supplié… je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. « Prenez-là, prenez-là! Ne les laissez pas la toucher, ne les laissez pas la prendre! Protégez ma petite Sazame par pitié! » Voilà ses derniers mots… Elle est morte dès que l'enfant fut dans mes bras…

-Voilà. Ce n'était pas si compliqué pas vrai?

Kazuma bouillait de rage. Nul n'était au courant de l'histoire en dehors de son père, qui l'aida à protéger l'identité de l'enfant et en la faisant passer pour la fille de sa femme morte en couche…

Mais tout secret se voit un jour fracassé par la vérité.

Des pas résonnèrent au-dessus de leur tête, puis un cri masculin évoquant une supplication.

_Sazame…Sazame!_

Kimura le savait maintenant : elle avant tout entendu.

-Sazame! Laisse-moi t'expliquer!

Il se jeta vers les escaliers et son instinct le guida automatique dans la pièce ou elle se trouvait. Kakashi le précédait. Quand ils furent dans la salle, l'improbable se déroulait sous leurs yeux comme un ruban de colère.

Fuma était au sol, inconscient.

Elle se retourna en entendant les nouveaux venus, se redressa et recula jusqu'au mur du fond. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et sa peur était visible. Elle contempla douloureusement ses mains et Kakashi comprit la situation : elle avait utilisé une technique contre le garçon, mais le genre de technique lui était inconnu…

-Saza..? C'est toi qui… a fait ça à Fuma?

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et la secoua négativement. Elle refusait de croire en ce qu'elle avait fait. Hatake fit reculer le seigneur et s'approcha sans hésitation de l'enfant en pleine crise. À un mètre d'elle, il stoppa son élan.

-Sazame, écoute-moi. Respire lentement, calme-toi et…

Elle releva la tête et dévoila ses yeux aux siens. Kakashi recula, pétrifié. L'or de ses yeux était plus flamboyant que le feu, on aurait dit qu'ils s'illuminaient… de puissance.

Le juunin se sentit mal tout à coup, comme faible. Il recula encore et se senti mieux. Pour tester, il s'approcha et le malaise reprit le dessus. Confirmant ses doutes, il imposa une distance raisonnable entre lui et l'enfant.

-Kazuma-san… Qui était la mère de cette fille? Vous a-t-elle dit son nom?

-Non, elle est morte en prononçant les premières lettres.

-Quelles lettres?

-K-u.

-… Avait-elle les yeux dorés également?

-Oui.

Kakashi ne connaissait aucune famille aux yeux d'or dont le nom commençait par ces lettres, mais il se doutait fortement d'une chose…

-Sazame descend d'un clan puissant inévitablement… C'est ce que je vais confirmer.

Il remonta le bandeau frontal qui cachait son œil gauche, dévoilant son sharingan. Il examina attentivement la fille et la confirmation vint d'elle-même.

-Je serais incapable de reproduire cette technique.

-Pourquoi donc?!

-… Les seules techniques qui échappent au sharingan sont celles issues du sang. Les techniques héréditaires.

-Alors elle…

-Oui. Qu'importe vos convictions sur sa fragilité, elle porte en elle le sang d'une puissante lignée, redoutable. Peut-être même violente.

-Elle ne fera de mal à personne!

-Dite ça à votre serviteur.

Kakashi commençait à douter sur l'origine de la maladie psychique de la jeune femme… Peut-être qu'elle combattait intérieurement sa véritable nature depuis des années sans s'en rendre compte et que de cette lutte naissant un grand désordre mental… Et que l'oubli semblait approprié pour ne plus souffrir de ce duel interne. Elle réagit finalement, se déplaçant vers la gauche. La fenêtre. Elle voulait fuir. Kakashi ne put se résoudre à l'empêcher de partir, s'approcher d'elle était trop risqué. Dès que la fenêtre fut ouverte, elle s'éclipsa, laissant pénétrer un froid glacial dans la pièce, agrémenté d'une forte pluie.

-Sazame!

Kakashi le retint :

-Croyez-moi, nul ne peut raisonner un enfant en état de choc… Laissons-là, elle reviendra.

-C'est ma fi..!

Il se retint de tout commentaire, le regard sévère de Kakashi y était peut-être pour quelque chose.

-Si cela peut vous rassurez, dès l'aube je me mettrai à sa recherche. Elle a besoin de se calmer et la nuit porte toujours conseil.

-Avez-vous vu le temps qu'il fait?!

-Avez-vous vu ce qu'elle a fait à cet homme?

Il pointa Fuma de son index.

-Et pour votre information, soyez assuré que cette fille sera prise en charge dès que je l'a retrouverai. La laisser ici ne fera que lui nuire! Elle a besoin de soin, pas d'un « père » qui prie matin et soir pour sa guérison.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire une chose pareille!

-Allez-vous plaindre au Hokage si ça vous chante, il me donnera raison.

Kazuma savait que les lois jouaient contre lui… mais il refusait de laisser Sazame.

-Ne lui faites pas de mal… Je ne veux que l'accompagner jusqu'à la toute fin..!

-Elle sera en sécurité dans des mains plus vigilantes que les vôtres.

-Elle n'est peut-être pas de mon sang, mais je la considère comme ma fille et je veux pouvoir l'aider!

-On ne peut rien faire pour elle.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir?

-Sa maladie…

-Quoi sa maladie?

-Elle guérira.

Une lueur d'espoir naquit dans le regard éperdu de l'homme.

-Vraiment?!

-À une seule condition.

-Quoi, quoi?! Je suis prêt à tout!

-Ce n'est pas vous qui devrez agir, mais elle. Si elle le désire, elle pourra se sauver. Mais pour cela… il lui faudra se prendre en main et tout faire pour découvrir qui elle est vraiment et de faire la paix avec cette part d'elle-même.

_Elle devra accepter de ne pas être comme les autres… et de retrouver le nom qu'elle à perdu à sa naissance… Quand bien même quelle devra s'enfoncer profondément dans un chemin obscur pour y arriver… Si elle refuse…_

_La folie l'a dévorera._


	5. Chapter 5

Kurogami

Cinquième chapitre

L'emblème

Le matin s'était levé paresseusement cette fois, peut-être était-ce dû à la saison froide qui se rapprochait à pas de loup. Ce même matin, une fine pellicule de givre couvrait le sol, les végétaux, les fenêtres… La pluie de la veille avait gelée durant la nuit, qui s'était avérée très glaciale. Kakashi s'était rendu au bureau de l'Hokage un peu avant l'aube pour signaler la fâcheuse disparition de la petite Sazame. Hatake ne s'était pas résigné à attendre jusqu'au lever du soleil malgré ce qu'il s'était promit silencieusement, tant bien qu'il avait cherché la fille toute la nuit. Kazuma avait eu raison de craindre pour elle à cause de la température et Hatake dû admettre son erreur de jugement. N'importe qui serait mort d'hypothermie! Et comme il avait fait le tour du village, et ce, plusieurs fois, il sut qu'elle avait été à l'extérieur se réfugier dans un coin tranquille, peu accessible vraisemblablement. Déjà, des unités de recherche avaient été mobilisées et elles se mettaient en branle pour retrouver la fugitive sûrement en mauvais état à l'heure actuelle.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent en vain, sans la moindre trace indiquant sa position. À bout de ressource, Kakashi tenta le tout pour le tout : les profondeurs de la forêt, là ou peu de passants s'y aventurait par question de sécurité. Elle était peuplée de bêtes féroces après tout.

Accompagné d'Iruka, un vieil ami de l'académie, ils se mirent en route vers le territoire hostile.

-Si elle passe son temps dans des lieux de ce genre, pas étonnant qu'elle se fasse kidnapper et autre!

-À qui le dis-tu? C'est quoi son nom déjà?

-Sazame.

-Sazame qui?

-C'est ce qu'il faut découvrir en réalité. Elle a été adoptée et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir hier, elle possède des affinités héréditaires. Elle a des yeux à la couleur de l'or et les premières lettres de son nom sont K-u. C'a te dit quelque chose?

-Des yeux d'or? C'est…

-Anormal, oui.

-Son clan doit posséder d'étranges pouvoirs.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit. Je ferais des recherches approfondies une fois au village, mais je crois que je ne trouverais rien dans nos archives.

-En quel honneur?

-Le père adoptif l'a trouvé dans la forêt, dans les bras de sa mère mourante. Elle ne vient donc pas forcément du coin.

-Quelle histoire lugubre! Peut-être qu'elle est originaire de Taki ou Ame?

-Elle a plus l'air de venir de Kiri avec son teint pâle.

-Peut-être. De quelle couleur sont ses cheveux?

-Aussi noirs que la nuit.

-Les cheveux noirs, le teint pâle, les yeux dorés… Si on regroupe ces caractéristiques, on obtient facilement une fille venant de Yuki no Kuni.

-J'ai des doutes. Il y a toujours un potentiel du fait qu'elle serait originaire d'une terre qui n'appartient à aucune des cinq puissances.

-Une terre sans nom?

-Non. Une terre dont on a ignoré le nom jusqu'à ce jour…

Tout à coup, Iruka fit volteface, s'arrêtant brusquement dans sa course. Kakashi fit de même un peu plus loin.

-Il y a un problème?

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé la gamine.

Il rejoignit son compagnon d'arme et vit un peu plus loin, en contrebas du terrain accidenté une source d'eau qui s'écoulait au pied d'une grotte à demi-exposée. On y voyait clairement le corps chétif d'un enfant jonchant le sol, secoué de frissons interminables. Les deux hommes se dépêchèrent pour rejoindre la fille, qui ni assoupie ni éveillée, ne fit pas attention à leur arrivée.

Elle sanglotait violemment, cherchant à cacher ses larmes dans ses mains. Elle paraissait terriblement affaiblie, comme si sa vie ne dépendait plus que d'un fil, à demi brisé. Ils l'eurent rapidement rejoint et Kakashi s'accroupit près d'elle et lui toucha l'épaule. La réaction fut instantanée : elle se retourna et le repoussa brutalement de ses maigres énergies restantes. Elle se redressa et recula jusqu'au fond de la caverne, dos contre la paroi.

-Bon… Elle ne se laissera pas faire comme on peut le voir.

-La rudesse serait vaine Iruka. Ça ne fera qu'attiser sa méfiance.

-Oui, mais plus vite on l'attrape, plus vite on l'a ramènera.

-Mauvaise idée. Elle ne sera pas coopérative et c'a posera des problèmes. Elle semble agile et elle pourrait nous glisser entre les doigts.

Comme pour appuyer ces mots, Sazame grimpa sur la paroi jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne une alvéole et s'y réfugie. Elle avait grimpé sans le moindre effort, comme si c'était une chose naturelle pour elle.

-Tu vois bien?

-Oui, oui. Bon on fait quoi pour la sortir de là?

-On y va en douceur, ok?

-Ok…

Kakashi se souvint de la veille : sa capacité à absorber l'énergie environnante, même celle de ceux qui l'approchaient de trop près. Il paria sur la bonne fois de Sazame et du fait qu'il avait réussi à la toucher sans encombre quelques instants auparavant.

-Fait attention, si tu te sens faiblir à son approche, éloigne-toi. C'est le pouvoir héréditaire dont je te parlais.

-C'est entendu.

Le juunin fit un pas vers l'avant et sentit quelque chose sous son pied, il l'écarta et remarqua l'objet scintillant sur le sol rocheux. Un bracelet, celui que portait habituellement Sazame à la cheville. Il le saisit et le détailla du regard. L'anneau de métal était richement décoré par des symboles qui semblaient anciens et longuement travaillés. Il y avait également deux petites chaînes qui y étaient attachées et à chacune de leur extrémité, un cristal de couleur noire pendait. Hatake avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de l'objet, comme s'il était porteur d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Il leva la tête vers l'alvéole et il vu la fille, le regard désespéré, tendre sa main dans sa direction. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle l'avait perdue… Et elle le réclamait à présent.

-C'est ça que tu veux?

Il exhiba l'objet et elle hocha la tête positivement, séchant ses larmes par la même occasion.

-Descend et tu l'auras. Nous ne te ferons pas de mal Sazame, c'est promit. On veut simplement t'aider. Ce n'est pas facile pour toi sans doute, ce que tu as entendu hier n'aurait jamais dû parvenir à tes oreilles j'imagine. Je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place, mais je sais que je peux t'aide, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Son regard trahissait sa méfiance, mais elle semblait prête à coopérer.

-Tu sais, tu pourras guérir. Il faudra que tu travailles fort pour, mais c'est envisageable. Tu pourras conserver tes souvenirs et rester saine d'esprit. Et si tu le désires toujours, je crois qu'il te sera possible de rester auprès de ton père après quelques temps.

Un caillou pointu tomba de l'alvéole et roula jusqu'aux pieds d'Iruka, incrédule. Sazame affichait maintenant un air profondément furieux, c'était une rage pure qui dévorait son cœur à présent, agrémenté par des larmes d'impuissance. Cette enfant, d'une douceur sans pareille, pouvait-elle réellement éprouver autant de colère?

-Je vois. Tu as raison de lui en vouloir.

Soudainement, Kakashi sentit le bracelet dans sa main se réchauffer. Il l'observa un instant, cherchant à trouver la source du changement. Le métal était maintenant chaud et il brillait étrangement d'un éclat noir. Les cristaux faisaient de même. Sazame, inquiète du sort du bijou, décida finalement de descendre. Quand elle fut de nouveau à la verticale sur la paroi, elle s'accrocha à une prise qui semblait sûre et commença à descendre. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour regarder vers le sol. Soudainement, la prise sur laquelle tout son poids reposait céda. La chute était imminente. Instinctivement, Iruka se positionna et l'a rattrapa juste à temps, mais le choc le jeta au sol et les deux roulèrent au sol avant de se ressaisir. Kakashi aida le chuunin à se relever rapidement et reporta son attention sur l'adolescente. Un roc avait déchiré ses vêtements au niveau de l'omoplate gauche et elle saignait légèrement. Une fine coupure banale laissait échapper quelques gouttes rouges sur la peau d'ivoire de la fille, rien de grave. Elle aurait au pire quelques ecchymoses. Mais le vêtement déchiré ne laissait pas seulement voir la blessure. De fines lignes noires s'imposaient, sinueuses, distinctes. Une sorte de tatouage été à découvert, noir comme l'encre. Il était composé d'un anneau formé par des kanji compliqué, coupé à chacun de ses pôles par un losange plein, puis deux croissants de lune au centre de l'anneau, dont les courbes extérieures se touchaient à peine. Le dessin était complexe et simple à la fois et de lui émanait une force incroyable, teintée d'une indiscipline à la fois sauvage et noble. C'était la marque d'un clan puissant et respectable, c'était évident.

Hatake rendit le bijou à la fille, qui le saisit prestement et le garda contre sa poitrine, protégé par ses deux mains tremblantes.

-Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à cet objet Sazame?

Elle ne répondit pas bien évidemment, elle ne daigna guère lui adresser un regard également.

-Alors dit-moi, quel est ce symbole sur ton dos?

Ses yeux étaient empreints de méfiance et elle recula, faisant face au mur de la caverne à nouveau, prise au piège. Les tremblements causés par son état de choc firent renoncer les deux adultes, ils ne tireraient rien d'elle avant qu'elle ne soit prête à être docile.

-Rentrons au village. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

Cette fois, elle se laissa faire, consentante sur leur décision. Une fois tous les trois sortis de la cavité rocheuse, Kakashi eut le même mauvais pressentiment que lorsqu'il avait touché le bracelet : une impression de danger et de colère. Ses sens aiguisés lui furent bien utiles cette fois :

-On n'est pas seul Iruka.

-! Combien?

-Un seul… Mais passablement dangereux. À ma droite, dans les buissons.

Vif comme l'éclair, Iruka projeta plusieurs kunais dans la direction révélée. Aussitôt, une silhouette floue s'échappa de sa cache et dans son bond vertigineux, fit face aux shinobis de mauvais poil et à une Sazame bien effrayée. C'était un ninja furtif si on se fiait à ses habits noirs et amples, une sorte de ninja destiné aux missions de reconnaissance et aux assassinats à l'occasion. Son visage était masqué en partie par un tissu, on ne voyait que ses yeux… D'un or aussi frappant que celui de la fugueuse terrorisée. Ni Kakashi ni Iruka n'allait faire le premier mouvement, ils attendaient que l'individu déclare ses intentions, ce qui allait être fait à l'instant même :

-Donnez-moi l'enfant. Aucun mal ne vous sera fait si vous répondez positivement à ma demande.

-L'enfant reste avec nous, point final.

Il eut l'air contrarié par la réponse expéditive, contrarié et inquiet.

-Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer l'ampleur de la situation dans laquelle vous vous plongez aveuglément. L'enfant sera sauf entre nos mains, les vôtres ne pourront jamais lui venir en aide et vous le savez parfaitement.

-De quelles mains sous-entends-tu pas « nos »?

-C'a ne vous concerne en aucune manière.

-Et si la petite veut rester auprès de nous? Iras-tu contre sa volonté?

-Pour notre bien à tous, des sacrifices doivent être fait. Je vous le demande une dernière fois : laissez-la-moi. Si vous refusez, je serais contraint à user de la force.

-On voudrait quelques éclaircissements avant tout.

-?

-Premièrement, qui es-tu?

-Je suis la même chose qu'elle.

-Bon… Qui est-elle dans ce cas?

-Ça… ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire.

Son regard se posa directement sur celui de Sazame. L'intensité du contact l'avait fait tressauter, et sembla paniquer un instant, puis devint aussi calme qu'il était humainement possible d'être. C'était comme s'ils communiquaient en silence de par leurs yeux si distinctifs.

-Vous devez revenir parmi nous, je vous en conjure… Sazame-sama. Tout le monde se meurt de votre si longue absence! Et maître Reiji ne demande qu'à vous retrouver!

Incapable d'en entendre plus, elle se réfugia contre Kakashi, désireuse de démontrer son refus catégorique d'attention à l'inconnu suppliant.

-Je vous en prie Sazame-sama… Souvenez-vous!

Ces deux derniers mots déclenchèrent automatiquement une sorte de mécanisme en elle, une sorte d'horloge interne qui cinglait à présent comme une alarme : un avertissement. Elle posa ses mains sur ses oreilles, elle ne voulait pas entendre la suite, elle refusait de faire face à une personne qui savait qui elle était réellement…

Comme si elle avait peur d'être elle-même, de savoir ce qui dormait en elle, sommeillant dans l'ombre de son oubli.

-Puisque je n'ai pas le choix… Pardonnez-moi Sazame-sama…

Il se rua vers eux, déterminé à s'emparer de la fille de gré ou de force. Kakashi n'eut pas à se faire prier : il laissa l'ennemi s'approcher le plus près que possible et dès l'instant où il fut à portée de main, il planta un kunai dans le dos du ninja furtif, qui main tendue vers la jeune fille, s'écroula au sol d'un coup, fatalement atteint. Il avait déjà poussé son dernier soupir quand son corps heurta la terre. Le sang se répandant comme un ruisseau à leurs pieds et quelques gouttes maculaient le visage enfantin et pétrifié de Sazame. Kakashi les essuyas tout en contemplant la vérité :

Le même emblème que sur l'épaule de la fille était tracé sur les vêtements du mystérieux agresseur, d'un rouge éclatant pour contraster avec le noir de suie de l'uniforme.

Cette preuve, plus les yeux d'or ne signifiait qu'une chose :

Cet homme et Sazame étaient reliés par le sang… Elle avait une famille au final, qui de plus…

Désirait ardemment mettre la main sur elle. À n'importe quel prix.

Au prix même de la mort.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kurogami**

Sixième chapitre

Isolement

Ils avaient finalement réussit à ramener la fille au village, quand bien même qu'elle avait été terrorisée par l'apparition du ninja furtif qui était du même sang qu'elle. Dès leur arrivée, on mena l'enfant à l'intérieur d'une bâtisse destinée aux enfants ayant des problèmes, une sorte de centre de rééducation. On autorisa pas Kazuma Kimura, qui avait été mis au courant par Kakashi, à approcher Sazame, c'a n'aurait fait que la déstabiliser mentalement davantage. La fille était maintenant entre les mains de spécialistes qui allaient se démener pour la sortir de son silence et la traiter psychologiquement afin qu'elle ne succombe pas à la dégénérescence mentale qui lui volait petit à petit son humanité et son autonomie. Les premiers jours lui furent pénibles, elle refusait de se nourrir tout autant que d'accepter la présence de quiconque. Dès qu'on entrait dans sa chambre et se réfugiait sous ses draps et n'en sortait pas tant qu'on ne l'a laissait pas seule. Pour couronner le tout, on lui avait interdit de garder son bracelet pour aucune raison valable, seulement parce que c'était un objet important pour elle et que la « cure » demandait un éloignement total avec ce qui lui est familier.

Les semaines passaient douloureusement pour elle, elle n'éprouvait plus aucune envie de vivre et on commença à s'inquiéter réellement de sa santé le jour où on l'a trouva étendue sur le sol, son visage trempé de larmes, ajoutant des petites lignes sur le mur à l'aide de ses ongles. Elle comptait les jours et voilà déjà trente-quatre qui avaient passés sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Cette cure la tuait, on le savait bien, mais les ordres étaient formels : aucune interruption de la procédure jusqu'à ce que des résultats soient visibles. Sa faible alimentation lui a valu la peau sur les os au bout d'un mois et les médecins priaient pour qu'elle tienne le coup, ce qui semblait impossible vu la vitesse de progression de la dégradation.

Aujourd'hui, Hatake avait pris congé de ses élèves quand bien même que l'examen de passage pour devenir chuunin arrivait à grand pas et que l'entraînement était essentiel. Il voulait consacrer ce temps libre pour aller s'enquérir de l'état de la petite, qui refusait de s'améliorer. Seïto avait été mobilisé sur cette affaire puisqu'il connaissait Sazame depuis longtemps et jamais Hatake ne l'avait vu plus inquiet qu'en ce moment. Les deux hommes se faisaient face, juste devant la porte de la « cellule » d'isolement, là où on avait enfermé la gamine parce qu'elle avait fait une crise de panique très violente.

-Que s'est-il passé Seïto?

-Un médecin lui a simplement touché l'épaule et elle s'est mis dans tous ses états! Ça me crevait le cœur rien que de les regarder la forcer à entrer dans la pièce… Elle n'avait que de la peur dans ses yeux et ce n'avait rien de touchant à voir, c'était _inhumain. _

-Lui a-t-on redonné le bracelet?

-J'ai voulu le faire, mais on me l'a interdit. Ils disent que c'est pour son bien, mais je vois bien que ce ne sont que les paroles d'hommes qui n'ont aucune compassion à offrir à cette petite… J'ai parlé au Hokage ce matin et il est d'accord avec moi pour la soustraire à ces traitements pénibles.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le faire? Tu as son autorisation au moins?

-Tous les papiers sont là.

Il lui donna un document qu'il consulta brièvement.

-C'a me semble officiel. Pourquoi est-elle encore ici dans ce cas?

-Parce qu'il y a une condition particulière à remplir avant que je ne puisse poser ces papiers sur le bureau du directeur du centre…

-Quel genre de condition?

-Le genre ou pour la laisser sortir à l'extérieur, qu'elle doit être accompagnée en tout temps par un adulte responsable qui la prendra en charge jusqu'à sa réhabilitation. Seul le grand air saura aider cette enfant Kakashi et seul le temps pourra guérir son cœur, pas une cellule!

-… Quel genre de préalable doit avoir ce « tuteur »?

-Être au minimum chuunin et avoir une bonne expérience avec les enfants souffrant de problèmes psychologiques.

-Un Uchiwa complexé et un Uzumaki aussi têtu qu'une mule c'a fait l'affaire d'après toi?

Seïto sourit et sorti un stylo de sa poche et le tendit à son ami :

-Je savais bien que tu avais un bon cœur…

-Oh, tais-toi. Ou est-ce que je signe?

-»

Sazame retenait le bracelet dans ses mains, le passant à son poignet peu après. Finalement, après plus d'un mois enfermé, elle retrouvait le soleil du jour. Elle était emballée par l'idée de retrouver le monde extérieur, mais aucune émotion ne transparut sur son visage. Elle afficha toutefois un air terriblement reconnaissant à Hatake lorsqu'ils furent seuls et courba le dos pour s'incliner. Les mains sur le cœur encore une fois. Il se demandait d'où est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien tenir ce genre de révérence!

Seïto avait prévenu Kazuma de la décision et il fut horriblement choqué d'apprendre que c'était le juunin qui allait la prendre en charge. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cet homme pouvait faire preuve d'un certain côté paternel. De plus, il tenta à nouveau de la reprendre avec lui, mais on le lui refusa ce droit pour une énième fois de l'approcher : tout contact que ce soit physique ou visuel était interdit et cette règle s'appliquait avec rigueur. Le moindre signe d'indiscipline pourrait lui coûter une visite chez l'Hokage. Mais Kakashi savait très bien que l'homme saurait se faire discret juste pour la regarder, même de loin, il l'aimait réellement comme un père et ses sentiments étaient inévitablement trop fort pour être contenu plus longtemps.

Hatake devait donc être sur ses gardes en plus de devoir assurer la sécurité de la petite, car nul ne pouvait prévoir quand un autre ninja furtif ferait son apparition et pis encore : le clan au grand complet qui débarquerait pour réclamer Sazame. Elle semblait avoir une très grande valeur selon les dires du ninja, ce qui doublait tous les dangers potentiels. S'il lui arrivait malheur malgré les précautions prises… Qui sait ce qui adviendra d'elle?

Certes, elle ne sera pas nécessairement en danger auprès de sa famille, mais…

Pourquoi sa mère avait-elle tant tenue à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas entre leurs mains? Avait-elle été effrayée par quelque chose en particulier? Quel sort avait-on réservé à l'enfant pour qu'elle se sauve pour préserver une vie innocente?

Kakashi le savait en partie : le clan n'avait rien d'une famille saine et équilibrée. C'était envisageable. Nulle mère ayant une conscience ne laisserait son enfant dans ce genre d'environnement hostile et peu propice à l'épanouissement personnel.

Un clan qui ne désirait en aucun cas qu'un de ses membres se rebellent contre l'autorité du meneur.

Kakashi amena la fille avec lui, rejoignant ses élèves sur le lieu d'entraînement habituel. Les présentations ne seraient pas compliquées, ce serait l'intégration le plus ardu, car malgré la douceur de Sazame, il n'avait pas le choix que de l'impliquer dans son groupe, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devrait s'entraîner comme eux, quand bien même qu'elle n'acquerra aucun grade puisqu'elle n'a pas terminé son instruction à l'académie.

C'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour la départir de sa faiblesse, c'était un peu radical, mais il voulait tout miser sur cet entraînement. Peut-être même qu'elle aimera ça et qu'elle voudra continuer dans le futur. Et c'a pourrait fort bien être le petit coup de pouce qui pourra l'aider à accepter sa condition et de vouloir guérir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Chaque petite seconde qui s'écoulait l'a rapprochait inexorablement d'un état irréversible. Si elle oublie au final, jamais plus la Sazame actuelle ne reviendra, c'était un fait douloureux, mais immuable.

Une fois sur le terrain, Sazame se crispa en voyant les genins se battre entre eux. Il y en avait six et il y avait également un juunin qui encourageait les deux opposants dans le combat amical, un blond à l'air écervelé et un type en combine verte qui lui donnait toute une raclée en poussant des cris de guerre plutôt effrayants. À leur arrivé, ils cessèrent l'entraînement et vint s'enquérir de la présence inconnue. Le juunin se posta devant Kakashi, l'air contrarié.

-Calme-toi Gaï, j'ai de bonnes raisons cette fois.

-Alors explique-toi!

-On a une nouvelle recrue.

Il s'écarta puisqu'elle s'était cachée derrière lui, toute intimidée.

-Voici Sazame. Elle fera partie de l'équipe 7 pour une durée indéterminée. Sazame, voici Gaï et son équipe : Lee, Neji et Tenten.

-Salut! S'exclama Lee, plein d'enthousiasme. Les deux autres se contentèrent d'hocher la tête en signe de salut.

-Et voici mes propres élèves : Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke.

Sakura lui sourit, mais ce sourire s'effaça quand elle se souvint du jour ou leur maître l'avait secourue : elle était si faible, presque morte! Elle l'avait reconnue malgré qu'elle n'ait pas vu son visage la première fois, elle sentait que c'était la même personne. Naruto sourit comme un imbécile avant de tenter de lui serrer énergiquement la main, ce qui échoua lorsqu'elle se retira. Sasuke ne changea pas d'attitude, se fichant bien de l'inconnue qui avait perturbé son entraînement. Il ne lui accorda qu'un seul regard et c'est ce qui l'alarma au final : il n'avait jamais vu des iris de cette couleur si étrange auparavant et cela rehaussait son incrédulité. Il se demandait bien comment la génétique humaine avait pu réaliser une telle chose, quand bien même qu'il n'était pas mieux avec son Sharingan. Elle aussi avait croisé ses yeux et elle demeura interdite pendant quelques secondes, étonnée. Son regard ne voulait plus se détacher du sien à présent. Ils demeurèrent ainsi pendant une longue minute avant que Kakashi ne tapota l'épaule de la fille, qui reporta son attention sur lui.

-Bon les jeunes, ce n'est pas tout, mais on se met au boulot. On a un peu de retard sur le programme et il ne faut pas se tourner les pouces plus longtemps! Merci Gaï d'avoir veillé sur eux.

-Tu me le revaudras!

-Mais oui, mais oui!

La seconde équipe s'éloigna peu à peu, laissant la team 7 derrière elle.

-Pour l'instant Sazame ne se battra pas avec vous. Je vais m'en charger, elle n'a pas les rudiments nécessaires pour vous affronter directement.

-C'est entendu. Déclara Sakura, toujours intriguée par le mystère qui entourait la fille.

-Sazame, veux-tu bien m'attendre un peu plus loin? Je dois parler avec mes élèves en privé.

Elle hocha la tête et s'écarta d'une bonne vingtaine de mètre.

-Il y a un problème senseï?

-On va clarifier la situation… Premier point : Sazame est muette, alors ne vous étonnez pas de ne pas recevoir de réponse de sa part.

-!

-Deuxième point : interdiction formelle de l'enquiquiner. Elle est très fragile et il faut éviter ce genre de chose.

-Si elle ne représente qu'un tas de problème, pourquoi la prendre en charge hein?

-Sasuke, je sais bien que tu es réticent, mais je te demande de faire des efforts. Cette fille a en effet des problèmes, mais il ne faut pas la considérer comme un poids mort pour autant!

-Pfft!

L'Uchiwa se retira, irrité de la conversation qu'il jugeait inutile. Et pourtant… Un pincement au cœur l'empêchait de détourner ses pensées et il continuait de se poser des questions :

_C'est qui cette fille?_

Kakashi donna le reste des indications à ses élèves et vit revenir Sazame, qui esquissa un très léger sourire en voyant la bonne foi de ses nouveaux camarades. Sakura était heureuse d'avoir une copine, même si elle ne parlait pas et Naruto se réjouissait d'avoir une spectatrices de plus pour ses démonstrations de force quelque peu ratées à l'occasion. Kakashi doutait des intentions de Sasuke, mais il refusa de croire qu'il lui était hostile. Il était humainement impossible de détester une créature aussi tendre que Sazame, aussi délicate et vulnérable. C'aurait été abominable autrement.

C'aurait été d'être en possession d'un cœur qui n'avait plus aucune conscience et pitié humaines à offrir aux autres… C'aurait été être un monstre.

De la pire espèce.

**Voilà, voilà très chers lecteurs… Je sais que mes chapitres sont cours, mais je tâcherais de faire mieux pour les prochains! Ce n'est pas évident de jongler avec les études, les devoirs, les autres fics et blablabla, mais je ferais des efforts pour publier les chapitres aussi rapidement que mon imagination et inspiration me le permettra! Merci à ceux qui laissent des commentaires et merci aux fidèles lecteurs!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kurogami**_

Chapitre 7

Les épreuves

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés paisiblement, sans le moindre pépin, ce qui rassurait beaucoup Hatake, qui devait jongler entre l'entraînement de trois surexcités et l'instruction d'une débutante qui n'a presque aucuns rudiments à la fois. Ce qui était bien plus éreintant qu'on ne pouvait le croire. En ce moment, il laissait ses élèves se battre contre son _kage bunshin, _son clone, afin de pouvoir surveiller les progressions de la jeune « Kimura ». Elle n'était pas très forte physiquement, son endurance et résistance étaient relativement basses et pour couronner le tout : elle est incapable de saisir un simple shuriken tant elle est effrayée par les armes. Ce n'était pas très prometteur, mais il voulait bien lui laisser une chance de se prendre en main et surmonter ses peurs quant à la violence du monde des ninjas.

-Bon, on va laisser tomber le taijustu pour le moment… Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, ce qu'on t'a appris à l'Académie autrefois!

Elle haussa timidement les épaules, en signe d'impuissance : elle n'avait pas retenu les leçons ou bien ce dont elle se souvenait était purement théorique.

-Bon… Je vais t'apprendre à malaxer le chakra dans ce cas. Premièrement, sais-tu ce qu'est le chakra?

Elle posa sa main droite sur sa tête et la gauche toucha le cœur. Les deux descendirent jusqu'à son ventre, là où elle les rejoignit et entrelaça ses doigts.

-Oui, on peut dire ça. C'est l'énergie spirituelle et physique qui se mélange afin d'exécuter des techniques, bonne définition. Quel genre de technique peut-on exécuter?

Elle prit une poigné de terre au sol, qu'elle relâcha dans les airs, la poussière se faisant emporter par le vent : terre et vent. Par la suite elle s'empara d'une petite gourde d'eau qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle et laissa quelques gouttes tomber au sol : l'eau. Elle pointa le ciel par la suite et frappa délicatement ses mains ensembles pour imiter un geste brusque : la foudre. Et pour le feu, elle se contenta de secouer ses mains, pour faire semblant de montrer qu'elle s'était brûlée.

-Bien, bien. Ta mémoire semble se rafraîchir! Le Fuuton, le Doton, le Suiton, le Raiton et le Katon sont effectivement les bases des techniques. C'est ce qu'on appelle également les affinités. Par exemple, moi je suis d'affinité Raiton, mais il ne faut pas oublier que je peux tout de même utiliser des techniques des autres éléments. Sais-tu qu'elle est ton affinité?

Encore un haussement d'épaule. Kakashi sorti de sa poche le fameux papier hypersensible au chakra. Il prit une feuille, qui se froissa automatiquement.

-Ça, c'est le signe du Raiton. À toi.

Il lui tendit une feuille, qu'elle hésita à prendre. Elle recula d'un pas, cachant ses mains dans son dos, baissant la tête honteusement.

-Quoi? Il y a un problème?

Elle demeura sur la défensive et Kakashi comprit.

-Tu connais ton affinité… par vrai? Et tu l'as redoute… Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur Sazame, il n'y a personne qui ne te jugera pour tes habiletés ici, c'est promit.

Légèrement rassurée, elle s'avança, tendant timidement la main. Elle allait le toucher, mais au dernier moment, elle se ravisa.

-Ne fait pas la difficile Sazame. Si tu veux rester ici avec moi et tes nouveaux camarades, il faut que tu m'aides pour que moi je puisse t'aider en retour. Tu as beaucoup de retard sur leur niveaux et j'aimerais combler ce fossé ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Il approcha le papier de la main de Sazame… Un peu trop près. Le résultat fut imminent : malgré sa sensibilité au chakra, jamais Kakashi n'avait vu l'objet réagir sans même avoir touché une personne. Il était coupé en quatre, jonchant le sol… Le premier quart était détrempé, le deuxième froissé, le troisième poussiéreux et le dernier s'embrassait.

Ce test était infaillible, c'était prouvé. Alors pourquoi semblait-il être complètement détraqué à présent?

-Tu… as toute les affinités donc…

On avait déjà vu des personnes avec deux ou trois affinités, mais jamais cinq. C'était impensable tout simplement, le chakra ne pouvait pas être séparé en cinq natures en un même corps! Pour ce, il faudrait… Posséder une réserve de Chakra d'une ampleur titanesque, digne de plus de mille hommes…

-Sazame? Sais-tu ce que cela signifie?

Elle tremblait rien qu'à la vue des quatre morceaux distincts…

_Cette gamine… serait-elle par hasard..?_

_Un..?_

Il porta son regard vers ses élèves, particulièrement sur le jeune blond en train d'en découdre avec son clone qui lisait paisiblement son livre douteux tout en esquivant les attaques anodines. Kakashi écarquilla les yeux, il se souvenait de l'étrange symbole qu'il avait vu sur l'épaule de Sazame.

_Un sceau!_

Il fit taire ses impressions, décidant de se consacrer au problème un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant il voulait connaître l'ampleur de la force de la fille.

-Es-tu capable de faire des techniques?

Elle hocha positivement la tête : bien, il n'avait pas besoin de lui enseigner à malaxer le chakra… Les cours théoriques de l'académie s'avéraient payant au bout du compte.

-Peux-tu m'en montrer une?

Elle se pencha et ramassa une brindille et écrivit des mots sur le sol :

« J'ai peur. »

-Tu as peur de quoi?

« De faire une technique… À chaque fois je… »

Elle cessa d'écrire et lâcha le morceau de bois. Elle mima le reste avec son langage des signes.

-À chaque fois tu blesses quelqu'un? Avait-il deviné en voyant la fille se frotter l'avant-bras avec une grimace de douleur pour lui faire comprendre qu'en effet, elle pouvait perdre le contrôle et faire du mal, ce qu'elle ne désirait pas faire.

-Je suis sûr que tu connais une technique simple et inoffensive. Essaie le mutilclonage.

Elle secoua la tête.

-La technique de transformation?

Encore.

-Celle de substitution?

Et encore.

-Alors fait celle que tu maîtrise le mieux, d'accord?

Encore et encore…

-Il faudra bien que tu fasses quelque chose pour que je puisse évaluer ton niveau tu sais? Avoir cinq affinités ne signifie pas nécessairement un talent pour le ninjutsu d'ailleurs. Que dirais-tu du genjutsu?

Elle refusa à nouveau et, désespéré, Kakashi passa sa main sur son visage, bien mécontent.

-Fait quelque chose Sazame bon sang!

Au même moment, dans le coin des trois autres apprentis, l'Uchiwa, sur les nerfs, exécuta la technique qu'il préférait : _Goukakyuu_, la boule de feu suprême, qui bien évidement, fut évitée par le clone de Hatake.

Sazame fixait le feu, toute fascinée par cette technique, et effrayée en même temps. Kakashi remarqua ce vif intérêt et fut bien surprit de la voir pointer la boule de feu avec un certain enthousiasme.

-C'est une technique de niveau supérieur nommée « la boule de feu suprême ». C'est plutôt difficile à l'exécuter parce qu'elle est d'affinité Katon, l'élément le plus ardu à contrôler avec le Raiton. Oublie ça pour l'instant.

Elle baissa son bras, déçue.

-Je ne te dis pas ça pour te contrarier, mais pour ton bien. Si tu veux progresser, tu dois commencer par les bases, ça ne sert à rien de tenter l'impossible quand on n'essaie même pas de lancer un shuriken tout d'abord!

Elle baissa les yeux à nouveau, refusant de se plier à cet enseignement. Kakashi décida donc de lui forcer légèrement la main.

-D'accord, tu veux entrer dans la cour des grands… Va donc te battre avec eux et tu m'en diras tant!

Prise d'effroi, elle recula, incertaine.

-Tu vois bien? Tu es fragile, tu dois accepter ta condition, donc de partir en bas de l'échelle.

Elle aussi n'avait plus de patience : elle jeta au sol la sacoche de ninja qu'on lui avait remis avec un dédain certain dans ses yeux : elle ne voulait pas se battre. Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna sans faire le moindre bruit. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire de sa timidité, elle ne se privait pas d'être une vraie tête de mule quand elle ne trouvait aucune satisfaction dans ce quoi elle s'embarquait. En fait, elle avait raison, on l'avait obligée à suivre cette formation, elle ne désirait pas reprendre les armes. Comme la clairière n'était pas très vaste et qu'elle grimpa dans un arbre pour s'isoler, elle n'était pas très loin d'eux, donc le juunin pouvait garder un œil sur elle au besoin.

-Comme tu veux. Ne vient pas te plaindre après. Si seulement tu voudrais au moins apprendre à comment te défendre!

Elle bouda dans son coin, refusant de l'écouter. Les trois genins avaient été surprit de ce comportement, surtout Sasuke, qui s'interrogeait une nouvelle fois sur la nature de la fille. Il ne croyait pas qu'elle était mauvaise, mais il avait la forte impression qu'il y avait beaucoup de ténèbres dans son cœur, comme si quelque chose l'a grugeait lentement… Très lentement, pour s'assurer ne laisser absolument derrière.

Un secret qui pesait lourd sur ses faibles épaules, un vice dont nul ne connaît l'origine…

La raison de son interminable silence qui avec le temps, a détruit les cœurs de son entourage.

Si un jour venait-elle à reparler… Cela signifierait-il qu'elle aurait levé le voile sur ce secret?

Si oui… _**Pourquoi?**_

_**Pour ne pas…**_

_**Laisser la solitude…**_

_**Dévorer son âme…**_

_**Et la précipiter dans un abîme sans le moindre souvenir…**_

_**Et perdre son humanité à tout jamais.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Kurogami

Chapitre 8

Les clans liés

Seïto venait tout juste de reprendre en charge Sazame, qui, selon les termes de l'accord, devait à tous les soirs rejoindre soit l'hôpital, soit le centre de rééducation afin d'y passer la nuit. Kakashi venait de la reconduire à l'hôpital justement, là où Seïto était de service. Elle avait un air contrarié, ce qui étonna le médecin, le savant peu enclin à la rancune. Le juunin n'avait pas pu fournir d'explications, car il était pressé, mais il avait promis de lui faire part des détails le lendemain matin quand il viendrait la chercher. La raison de sa hâte était qu'il avait besoin des documents médicaux de ses élèves.

Seïto escortait l'enfant dans les couloirs désert du bâtiment, la guidant vers une chambre à part pour qu'elle ne soit pas dérangée par le va-et-vient des autres médecins durant la nuit. Elle affichait encore son air frustré et semblait déterminée à le conserver pour un certain temps.

-Dit-moi Saza, tu as passé une bonne journée?

Elle haussa les épaules, indifférente, ne faisant aucun autre geste pour lui répondre.

-Tu as appris des choses?

Elle s'écarta largement, lui faisant comprendre que cette discussion ne lui plaisait guère, mais l'homme insista, convaincu qu'elle allait céder au bout du compte :

-Kakashi n'a pas été trop rude avec toi? Tes camarades sont gentils?

Le regard qu'elle lui lança le troubla profondément, jamais il n'avait perçu en une fille aussi douce qu'elle une telle agressivité. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il le fit taire instantanément. Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et c'en était d'autant plus inquiétant. Si un jour on lui avait dit que la si tendre Sazame Kimura le dévisagerait de la sorte, il n'aurait jamais cru cette personne et l'aurait traité d'ignorant. Elle retrouva son calme habituel peu après, ses traits s'étant radicalement adoucis fort heureusement. Son regard se fit perdu, comme si elle était entrée dans un état lunatique. Seïto savait que ces moments « d'absence » n'étaient que le prélude de l'oublie total que menaçait d'abattre sur elle la maladie qui la gruge de l'intérieur depuis si longtemps. Seïto, qui s'occupe d'elle depuis le premier de ces interminables jours où elle demeura dans une chambre d'hôpital dû à sa condition précaire. Ces longs jours qui ne semblaient jamais se terminer, à ne rien faire, cloitré au lit… Perdant son humanité petit à petit par un mal qu'on ne pouvait ni traiter ni ralentir la progression fulgurante. Le médecin avait terriblement peur de la retrouver un matin complètement dépourvue de ses souvenirs, alors qu'il voudrait tout faire pour la sortir de ce cercle vicieux. Plus les jours passaient, plus l'éminence s'imposait : elle était complètement exposée aux griffes de sa déchéance mentale, nul ne pouvait rien pour elle… Nul ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi une enfant aussi pure avait écopé d'un sort aussi cruel que celui de cette perdition éternelle. Jamais elle n'allait reconnaître quiconque, jamais elle n'allait se souvenir de son propre nom… Jamais plus elle n'allait savoir à qui appartenait ce reflet quand elle se regarderait dans un miroir. Elle était condamnée depuis longtemps, mais le cœur de ceux qui veulent la protéger proteste toujours, criant de désespoir, pleurant d'impuissance…

Sazame allait disparaître un jour, sans que nul ne puisse y remédier.

Mais si elle guérit avant que cela ne se produise…

Si seulement elle avait le désir de vivre!

Comme dans le temps où elle souriait, comme dans le temps où on l'entendait rire, crier, fredonner… parler. Comme à cette douce époque, quand la flamme de la vie brûlait d'ardeur dans ses étranges yeux d'or fluide.

Cette époque était révolue, éteinte brutalement par de sombres évènements. À commencer par l'intimidation qu'elle encaissait à l'Académie, puis les trois jours où elle avait disparue et dont elle revint en sang, le jour qui marquait son mutisme persistant. Et enfin, le jour où définitivement sa vie bascula de son parfait équilibre et l'apparition de la maladie suivit peu après.

Elle n'avait jamais rien avoué à propos de ces trois jours-là, et le tout demeurait un mystère oppressant.

Seïto donnerait tout au monde pour pouvoir la dérober à son sort, mais c'est impossible. Alors, en même temps qu'elle et de nombreuses personnes de son entourage, il souffrait en silence.

« Si elle s'en sort… c'est qu'elle est bénie des Dieux… »

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une porte blanche, dont il tourna la poignée et l'ouvrit sans un bruit. Sazame s'engouffra dans la chambre et automatiquement, elle se réfugia dans le lit, sous les couvertures. Le médecin s'arracha un sourire douloureux, il savait qu'elle faisait toujours ça quand elle réclamait la solitude.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je ne serais pas loin ma petite… d'accord?

Elle couvrit sa tête du drap et l'ignora. Il sentit une nouvelle fissure gagner son cœur meurtrit. Il n'avait que de la compassion à lui offrir, de la compassion et de la compagnie jusqu'à ce… jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie tout.

-N'hésite pas à venir me voir hein?

Et il referma la porte, le cœur lourd de chagrin. À ce rythme, Saza n'allait pas tenir le court délai d'une année qu'il avait prédit et qu'elle succombera bien avant. Si peu de temps!

Si peu… pour survivre.

Il se dirigea vers le bloc central afin d'aller ranger la paperasse qu'il avait ramené avec lui, rassemblée par un porte-document. Il s'agissait du dossier médical de Sazame, de ses fiches d'ADN surtout. On avait tenté de trouvé une cause physique de sa dégradation autrefois, mais en vain. Le corps ne possédait pas toutes les répondes malgré tout et comme on ne peut analyser un esprit… Il fallait faire avec.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche, il s'arrêta, regardant derrière lui, comme s'il avait souhaité la voir le suivre discrètement. Il eut une sorte de flash, il se souvenait de ce couloir… Sazame avait couru vers lui une fois, à l'époque où elle parlait encore. Elle avait ris en lui sautant dans les bras, heureuse de le revoir, accompagnée de Kazuma, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Ses souvenirs lui donnèrent un haut-le-cœur, l'image mentale était si réaliste qu'il lui semblait avoir clairement entendu un rire enfantin, accompagnée par la chaleur de la peau de l'enfant dans ses bras, riant irradiant de bonheur.

-Saza…me!

Il tendit ses bras, comme s'il voulait l'enlacer, mais le souvenir se dissipa, troublé par le geste inconscient. Le couloir était vide à nouveau, glacial, obscur, dénué de la moindre trace de vie. Ce silence lui arracha le cœur, si bien qu'il appuya son dos contre le mur, incapable de supporter ce vide si insupportable. Il se laissa glisser contre la paroi, laissant le document s'éparpiller au sol, cachant son visage entre ses mains.

-Sazame!

Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner, elle, une créature si innocente, si fragile! Ses émotions se bousculèrent comme des torrents dans son âme perturbant ses pensées qui se tournaient immuablement vers elle. S'il advenait qu'un malheur supplémentaire s'abatte sur elle… Il ne le supporterait pas.

-Chaud devant!

Il fut tiré de son désespoir par l'entrée fracassante d'un médecin à la course, qui ne vit pas Seïto et trébucha contre lui. Ouche.

-Quelle galère..!

Le second homme portait également des documents, qui s'éparpillèrent parmi ceux du premier, qui enragea silencieusement.

-Hitoshi! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire?! On ne court pas dans un hôpital en dehors d'une urgence!

-C'est une urgence Seïto! Hatake réclame les dossiers de ses apprentis!

-En quel honneur?

-Un renouvèlement! Il faut bien actualiser les choses quand l'examen chuunin se pointe à notre porte! Je vais les examiner demain, mais il faudrait que je prépare la paperasse cette nuit, quelle plaie!

-Bon! Rangeons ça!

Ils se mirent au travail et ce ne fut pas long avant que tout semble être en place. Hitoshi révisa par précaution les papiers et arqua un sourcil.

-Heu! Seïto!

-Quoi?

-On s'est confondu, j'ai le document d'ADN d'une certaine Sazame Kimura!

-Mais j'ai vérifié et…

Il consulta ses propres pages et hoqueta de surprise en voyant son erreur. Mais l'incompréhension remplaça rapidement la surprise, puis fut succédé par l'effroi.

-Co… comment est-ce possible?!

S'il s'était trompé malgré son assurance, il savait pourquoi. La feuille qu'il tenait était terriblement compromettante, la fiche d'ADN.

-Passe-moi celle que tu as!

Il récupéra la fiche de Sazame et les comparas. Les données étaient similaires, TROP similaires, ce ne pouvait pas être le hasard. Les chiffres étaient trop précis…

-Bon sang…

-Quoi?

-..! Hatake est-il toujours ici?

-Non, il est parti il y a quelques minutes.

-… Tu veux bien me faire une copie de ce dossier?

-D'accord. Je te l'amène dans ton bureau?

-Oui s'il-te-plaît… Rapidement de préférence.

-C'est parti!

Il disparut comme une fusée, laissant Seïto seul, en proie à un terrible dilemme.

_C'est…impossible! C'a ne signifie qu'une chose…_

_Sazame et…_

-»

-Tu m'as fait appeler?

Seïto avait l'air grave et son visage était empreint d'une très grande fatigue, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Dès qu'il était arrivé à l'hôpital, Kakashi avait été demandé auprès du médecin troublé. Il laissa ses élèves dans le couloir histoire d'avoir un peu de discrétion.

-Il y a un problème mon vieux? Est-ce que ça concerne Sazame?

-...Oui. Elle et quelqu'un d'autre à vrai dire.

-Le Kimura a fait des siennes?

-Non, non… Il s'agit d'un de tes élèves.

-Je ne vois pas de rapport.

-Viens avec moi.

Ils quittèrent la pièce en silence et Seïto procéda aux tests rapidement, appelant une unité médicale. Au bout d'une longue heure, les nouveaux dossiers étaient complets et enregistrés. Le médecin amena le juunin dans son bureau une nouvelle fois, là où Sazame les attendaient patiemment, assise sur une chaise à l'écart.

-J'ai fait des petites tests sur l'ADN de Sazame ce matin. Dit Seïto en posant les nouveaux documents sur la surface de son bureau de travail. Et quelque chose a attiré mon attention.

-Quelque chose comme quoi?

-Assis-toi je t'en prie. Sazame, peux-tu nous laisser seuls un instant? Va voir tes camarades.

Elle s'exécuta, complètement différente de la petite furie de la veille. Aussitôt la porte refermée, l'homme en sarrau soupira longuement, abattu.

-C'a plutôt l'air grave…

-C'à l'est.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage ravagé et ouvrit les documents, deux en fait, celui de Sazame et celui qui lui remettait tout en question.

-Regarde ces fiches. Dit-moi ce que tu vois.

Le senseï obéit et détailla les papiers jusqu'à la dernière ligne.

-Je ne suis pas un expert en médecine, mais je peux dire que ces informations sont sensiblement les mêmes.

-N'est-ce pas?

-Et que signifie cette similarité dans ton jargon?

-Une… une consanguinité. Très élevée. Établie à près de soixante-quinze pour cent. Ce n'est pas normal.

-Un… lien de parenté donc?

-C'est ce que je crains.

Kakashi ferma le second document afin d'apercevoir le nom du propriétaire. Il se figea instantanément, abasourdi.

-C'est impossible!

-C'est ce que je me suis dit, voilà pourquoi j'ai refait des tests… Ils sont tout aussi concluant que les derniers.

-Tu es sûr que c'est fiable?

-Même sous la torture je ne pourrais dire autrement que oui. C'est très précis.

-…Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Il faut en parler au Hokage le plus rapidement que possible… Et puis, il faudra leur dire.

-… Selon le pourcentage, c'a fait d'eux des...?

-Ce n'est pas assez élevé pour que ce soit de la fraternité, je dirais qu'assurément ce sont des cousins. Ce que je ne comprends pas… C'est le comment c'est possible si Kazuma est son père!

-Il ne vous a rien dit?

-Dit quoi?

-Il l'a adopté.

-!

-Je n'entrerais pas dans les détails par contre… C'est une longue histoire.

-Je… je vois.

Kakashi se retira en silence, fermant la porte derrière lui. Seïto ne savait plus quoi penser à présent, cette nouvelle révélation était choquante, trop pour qu'il l'accepte sans rien dire.

-Sazame… mais qu'est-ce que tu es..?

Quant au juunin, son regard se posa sur la fille qui était assise à la gauche de Sakura, qui elle se chamaillait avec Naruto. Puis, il fixa son dernier élève, ténébreux et silencieux comme à son habitude.

_C'est… impensable… Dans ce cas, posséderait-elle par hasard…?_


	9. Chapter 9

Kurogami

Chapitre 9

L'appel

Kakashi était encore consterné par la vérité que lui avait dite Seïto une semaine plus tôt. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé la force de le dire à Sazame et à l'autre concerné. Le médecin lui avait fortement conseillé de le faire rapidement afin que les deux adolescents puissent être mis au courant de leur lien de parenté. De plus, c'était sans doute une bonne occasion pour Sazame de désirer vouloir conserver ses souvenirs afin d'apprendre à mieux connaître son cousin insoupçonné. Elle pouvait ainsi, en sachant qu'elle a une certaine famille près d'elle, guérir de ses blessures antérieures et mettre un terme à son mutisme. Ce serait presque trop beau pour être vrai, mais le cas le plus optimiste, c'était une possibilité.

Pour l'instant, Hatake refusait de mettre au courant les deux enfants, par peur sans doute. Peur de provoquer des réactions très violentes, surtout chez le garçon… Qui avait beaucoup de difficulté à gérer ses émotions et on savait tous pourquoi.

Voilà pourquoi l'entraînement du jour se déroulait normalement plutôt que silencieusement. Si les gamins étaient au courant, sans doute cela aurait créé une gêne très forte, comme si une montagne de glace les séparait et que sa froideur gèlerait leurs âmes confuses.

Il pleuvait cette journée-là et Sazame, privée d'entraînement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide de faire ses preuves, restait à l'écart, à l'abri sous le couvert des arbres, observant la scène de combat interminable, immobile comme un roc. Kakashi ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de refuser d'apprendre, mais il se sentait dépassé par l'enfant réticent. Elle avait beau être plus âgée que ses camarades, elle n'en était pas moins immature à l'occasion.

On pouvait comprendre tout de même…

Il lui restait moins d'un an pour « vivre ». N'importe qui serait déprimé et peu enclin à l'apprentissage du ninjutsu.

Et Seïto avait tout misé sur la volonté que Sazame pourrait tirer en apprenant qu'elle avait une famille à portée de main. La volonté qui pourrait lui sauver la vie… Lui épargner une longue vie d'oubli douloureux.

Naruto et Sasuke s'affrontait comme toujours et Sakura attendait à ce qu'il y ait un vainqueur pour remplacer le perdant. Comme elle n'aimait pas trop le fait d'être mouillée, elle alla rejoindre Sazame sous le feuillage des arbres et s'assied près d'elle, affichant un sourire radieux.

-Il fait moche aujourd'hui hein? C'est dommage, mais on ne peut pas y remédier!

-Hum! C'est tout un entraînement que nous fait subir Kakashi-senseï! Mais comme toujours, Sasuke est le meilleur!

Elle avait presque gloussé en prononçant le nom du ténébreux, rougissant d'admiration par la même occasion. Sazame réagit enfin et l'a dévisagea longuement, se demandant pourquoi sa camarade se mettait dans un tel état.

-Sasuke est spécial tu sais? Il vient du clan Uchiwa, un clan très puissant! Il possède le Sharingan, l'une des formes du dôjustu.

Elle haussa les épaules, peu intéressée.

-Et toi? Tu viens de quelle famille? Je ne sais que ton prénom tu sais?

Sazame écarquilla les yeux, puis reprit son calme. Elle n'avait plus de famille, Kazuma l'avait trahie… Elle n'était personne. Elle serra les poings, se remémorant l'instant où elle avait entendu de la bouche de son « père » qu'elle était adoptée, en compagnie de Fuma, qu'elle avait inconsciemment attaqué avec un pouvoir dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence. Un pouvoir qui l'effrayait grandement, car il était dangereux, elle l'avait bien vu dans le regard de Hatake : il n'allait pas s'approcher d'elle par sécurité, alors il redoutait forcément cette nouvelle capacité.

Elle hocha négativement la tête. Elle prit une brindille au sol et commença à former des mots sur le sol détrempé. Sakura lu :

-Tu es… adoptée? Oh! Je ne savais pas… Pourquoi ça?

La réponse la choqua :

-Tu… as été trouvée dans la forêt… dans les bras de ta mère mourante…?

La Haruno se raidit d'incertitude. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, ce genre de situation n'était chose fréquente dans les alentours après tout. Sazame se leva, lassée de la monotonie qui l'entourait. Elle s'éclipsa peu après, sous le regard interrogateur de Kakashi. Sakura cru bien faire de la suivre afin de veiller sur elle et le juunin acquiesça, consentant à laisser la gamine s'isoler un peu, sous une certain surveillance du moins. Sakura avait un esprit très rationnel et le moindre pépin l'aurait alarmée et elle l'aurait automatiquement informé. C'était sans doute la personne la plus apte à la comprendre pour le moment.

-»

Sazame s'était arrêtée de marcher devant une demeure imposante, dans un quartier reculé.

-Sazame! Je crois que nous n'avons pas le droit d'être ici!

Le regard de l'adolescente était dénué de vie, ce qui inquiéta la Haruno. Toutes le deux étaient trempées de la tête aux pieds, mais cela les importaient peu, le silence oppressant leur faisait oublier ce détail. Sakura commençait à ressentir la profondeur de la tristesse de sa camarade, et la douleur qu'elle éprouvait dans son propre silence. Elle avait été profondément blessée mentalement, mutilée à un point tel que tout retour en arrière était impossible. Son âme s'était échouée sur les rivages de l'abandon… Elle ne désirait pas vivre, c'était évident. Elle ne voulait que mettre un terme à son martyr et faire taire les cris qu'elle retient depuis toutes ces années déjà.

Elle s'avança vers la demeure et Sakura, à contrecœur, la suivit de près. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser là, si exposée à sa propre tourmente. Une fois au seuil de l'entrée, elle ouvrit la porte, se fichant éperdument de faire intrusion. Sakura l'a suivi, de plus en plus incertaine. Mais heureusement, personne ne vint à eux.

-C'est ta maison?

Sazame hocha négativement la tête. Non. Cette demeure appartenait à un homme qui l'avait trahie. Ce n'était plus son foyer. Sans se presser, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieur. Elle le gravit très silencieusement, même sa respiration était inaudible. Sakura entendit soudainement des pas et bientôt, une femme fit son apparition, habillée en domestique.

-Sazame-sama! Par tous les dieux, que faites-vous ici?

L'enfant la dépassa froidement, ne se souciant guère de la panique de la servante.

-Sazame-sama! Revenez, je vous en prie!

Elle n'en fit qu'à sa tête et son pas la mena très rapidement vers une porte coulissante qu'elle avait longuement franchie dans sa vie, soit pour trouver du réconfort, soit pour seulement se distraire. La chambre de Kazuma.

-Sazame-sama…

La fille avait le cœur lourd et désirait ardemment obtenir des réponses de l'homme qui avait prétendu être son père. Elle voulait se faire justice et connaître le fond de l'histoire. Son cœur n'allait pas supporter une journée supplémentaire de silence et de mensonges. Elle en avait assez!

Elle empoigna la porte et elle claqua quand elle fut ouverte avec rage. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

Rien.

Il sentit les mains de la femme se poser sur ses épaules tremblantes avec pitié.

-Maîtresse… Kazuma-sama n'est pas ici. Il est parti il y a près d'une heure. Il a dit… qu'il n'en pouvait plus, que votre absence était trop douloureuse. Et qu'il allait réclamer qu'on vous rende à lui. Si vous voulez bien patienter, je suis sûre qu'il sera de retour très bientôt!

Sazame tira de sa poche un carnet et un crayon et griffonna quelques mots et tendis la feuille à la femme. Sakura observait en silence la scène, consciente que Sazame désirait sûrement que personne n'intervienne dans ses affaires familiales.

-Heu… Fuma-san est dans sa chambre. Mais il n'est pas en état de recevoir quelqu'un. Il s'est gravement blessé il y a une semaine… Il est tombé dans un ravin et…

Ce fut plus que nécessaire pour alerter la fille, troublé par l'annonce. Elle se précipita dans un second couloir, la domestique la poursuivant en protestant. Sakura ne savait pas quoi faire et son instinct la poussa à les suivre. Elle devait veiller sur elle après tout. Kakashi aurait été furieux si elle renonçait à le faire! Elle trouva Sazame dans une autre pièce, face à un homme au corps recouvert de bandages assis sur un lit. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle se contentait de contenir ses larmes, fixant l'individu avec douleur.

-Sa…zame? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Le dénommé Fuma voulait tendre la main dans la direction de la fille, mais la douleur le paralysa d'un seul coup et il dû renoncer à tout mouvement.

-Sazame… Pourquoi… tu es revenue?

Elle s'approcha de lui et prit sa main délicatement pour ne pas le blesser. Avec le peu de force qu'il avait, il réussit à poser cette même main sur le visage de la fille, si pâle…

-J'ai été idiot Sazame. Je n'ai pas fait attention où je marchais et je suis tombé… Je ne suis pas très résistant et me voilà dans cet état pitoyable… incapable de te protéger.

Elle le repoussa malgré tout. Elle ne voulait pas être touchée par lui, elle ne voulait pas le blesser comme la dernière fois. Fuma le devina et baissa la tête, résigné.

-C'a m'a pris trois jours pour reprendre conscience quand tu avais utilisé tes pouvoirs contre moi… Je me sens si faible depuis, pas physiquement, mais mentalement. Mon esprit s'est affaiblit à l'idée de ne pouvoir être à la hauteur de mon rôle. Je ne suis ici que pour toi. Mais je ne peux même pas… te toucher tant la différence de nos niveaux nous tiennent éloignés l'un de l'autre.

En effet, Sazame s'en voulait de lui avoir fait du mal. Elle n'avait elle-même pas encore comprit d'où venait la force qu'elle avait employé contre son gré contre lui.

-Tu sais… Kazuma-sama ne voulait pas te faire du mal. Il ne pensait pas qu'en t'adoptant… Tu souffrirais autant. Personne ne t'a jamais voulu de mal ici Saza, soit en sûre. Et peu importe ce que tu décideras, j'aimerais rester auprès de toi. Tu es la seule chose en ce monde qui me donne… envie de vivre.

Le discours à l'eau de rose ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Elle connaissait les sentiments de l'homme, mais ne pouvait pas y répondre.

Elle savait qu'un jour, elle allait le perdre comme tout le reste de sa vie. Et qu'elle ne pourrait pas récupérer ce bien. Sazame lui tourna le dos et il ne put la retenir. De toute manière, il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas l'arrêter, tant qu'elle serait dans cet état de confusion et de rancœur, personne ne pouvait la toucher. Personne ne pouvait l'effleurer…

Elle quitta la pièce, ne portant aucune attention à Sakura, qui l'a suivi une fois de plus. Quand elle descendit les escaliers, elle se précipita vers les portes de l'entrée et les ouvrirent. La pluie avait doublée de force et maintenant le ciel était déchiré par de violents éclairs. Cela ne l'incommoda pas et elle sortit quand même.

« Il faudrait prévenir Kakashi senseï… »

-»

Elle avait marché jusqu'à un petit parc pour enfant. Elle s'était assise sur une balançoire et elle n'avait pas bougé depuis et ce, malgré l'effroyable tempête qui ne cessait pas de s'aggraver. Sakura s'était réfugiée sous un abri, mais elle commençait à s'inquiéter. La pluie torrentielle ne lui permettait pas de voir à plus de dix mètres et elle peinait à distinguer la silhouette de la fille, immobile.

-Sazame! Il faut retourner auprès des autres!

Elle l'ignora. La Haruno n'avait plus le choix : elle devait aller chercher l'aide de Hatake dans les plus brefs délais afin qu'il puisse gérer la situation.

-Je vais revenir d'accord?! Ne bouge pas de là, d'accord?!

Elle s'en alla à la hâte, affrontant les éléments déchaînés. Sazame leva finalement la tête et son regard d'or se fit flamboyant. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les chaines de la balançoire si fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

Inexplicablement, elle commença à se sentir mal. Elle était étourdie et sa vue se troublait. Impuissante, elle ne put se maintenir et elle tomba au sol. Elle sentit que son bracelet, qu'elle avait passé à son poignet plutôt qu'à sa cheville, se réchauffait. Les deux petits cristaux noirs étincelaient à présent.

Elle sentait que quelque chose voulait se réveiller en elle, comme si quelqu'un appelait quelque chose de profondément enfoui en elle.

_**On l'appelait.**_

Elle regarda le bracelet tout en perdant ses forces. Les cristaux brillaient de plus en plus fort.

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Quelque chose voulait qu'elle réponde à l'appel…

Ses lèvres remuèrent pour prononcer des mots, mais aucun son ne s'en échappa. C'était une réponse silencieuse.

_**« Où… es-tu…? » **_

Si on avait un don pour lire sur les lèvres on devinait facilement la réponse :

« Ici. Vient. Vient..! »

_**« Tout sera bientôt fini, je te le promet…je vais venir te chercher…**_

_**Ma précieuse petite Sazame… »**_


	10. Chapter 10

Kurogami

Chapitre 10

Le nom véritable

On s'activait rudement depuis l'aube. La tempête avait beau eu fait quelques dommages, ce ne fut pourtant pas ce qui avait suscité autant de remue-ménage. L'appel… Ils avaient réussi à lancer leur appel, pour une fois parmi ces nombreuses tentatives! Quatorze ans déjà qu'ils attendaient une réponse, qu'ils cherchaient à contacter la malheureuse disparue. Quatorze années de silence insupportable. Il n'en voulait plus… Il n'avait plus la force d'attendre. C'était pour cela que, la veille, désespérément, avait fermé sa poigne autour de l'anneau doré et des cristaux qui y pendaient et murmuré tout bas sans vraiment y croire « Où…es-tu…? ».

Et il obtient enfin l'écho qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

On l'interpella un peu plus loin, sur son chemin qu'il prenait à la hâte, s'enquérant de l'état des préparatifs. Il allait partir dans quelques minutes pour aller à la recherche de l'enfant et il avait la ferme intention de revenir avec elle à ses côtés. Il avait enduré trop de souffrance pour se taire une journée de plus…

-Eh! Reiji!

-Quoi?

-Oh! Pas la peine d'être de mauvais poil!

-Je suis un peu pressé vois-tu. J'ai retrouvé Sazame et je pars sans plus tarder à sa rencontre.

La nouvelle, que l'homme n'avait pas encore entendue, le fit hoqueter de surprise. Puis son expression se radoucit et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-C'est un miracle! Où est-elle?

-À Konoha.

-! Oh. C'a, c'est moins bien par contre. Tu sais bien que…

-Je sais, je sais… Nos territoires ne sont pas en bons termes, mais je n'y peux rien. Mais je doute que l'Hokage décline ma requête. Il n'est pas le seul qui a une armée et il le sait très bien.

-Tu déploierais nos forces militaires pour la gamine?

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire ou je te fais la peau. Tu as beau être mon frère, je ne te permettrais pas de dire de telles choses à propos de Sazame, c'est entendu Fuyuki?

-Comme tu veux Reiji… Mais ne soit pas déçu quand tu comprendras que cette enfant ne te reconnaîtra absolument pas. Je t'ai déjà dit de laisser tomber, mais tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête!

-Sazame est un membre de notre clan! Elle a autant de valeur que toi, sinon plus! Qu'as-tu à redire mon frère? Qu'as-tu donc à te plaindre de son existence? Parce qu'au fond, tu es jaloux? Tu aurais voulu être à ma place, moi l'aîné, tu aurais voulu que cette fille t'appartienne? Ne me fait pas perdre mon temps Fuyuki! Tu sais bien que Sazame est ta supérieure, alors arrête de prétendre qu'elle n'a de valeur qu'à mes yeux seuls!

-Ce que tu peux râler! Même père n'en peut plus de t'entendre te plaindre dès le petit matin!

-C'est son problème. Moi, je m'occupe de ce qui est important pour les nôtres et mes devoirs m'empêchent de faire autre chose que me plaindre afin d'assurer vos arrières et veiller sur chacun d'entre nous!

-Ouche! Tu es tellement sérieux! N'as-tu jamais sourit dans ta vie? La dernière fois, c'a remonte à la naissance de ta petite chérie je crois bien…

-Tait-toi.

De mauvaise humeur, Reiji accéléra le pas pour semer le fauteur de trouble qui lui servait de cadet.

-Si Saya n'avait pas amené Sazame loin de notre clan… crois-tu que tu aurais gardé le sourire malgré ton caractère exécrable?

-…Sazame ne devait pas disparaître. Saya a commis une erreur impardonnable en nous l'a volant ainsi.

-En TE l'a volant, nuance. Mais dès le départ on savait tous qu'on ne pouvait pas la toucher aisément… Elle est _sacrée_ après tout! Mais cela n'a pas semblé importunée sa mère… Et elle a fui avec le bébé quand bien même qu'elle savait pertinemment que notre seigneur allait punir ce sacrilège… On ne touche pas la fille d'un _dieu_ aussi facilement!

-Bon, tu as finis de m'enquiquiner avec des choses que j'ai apprises bien avant toi? Je dois aller chercher Sazame!

-J'ai finis, n'ai crainte. Enfourche ta monture et file comme le vent! Tu en as pour une semaine de voyage quand même!

Reiji s'exécuta et se hissa sur la selle de l'étalon qu'on lui avait préparé. C'a demeurait le meilleur moyen de transport pour les longues distances de cette envergure. Bientôt arriva une dizaine de cavaliers armés et parés des couleurs du clan : le noir et le rouge. Reiji donna des ordres à ses subordonnés et prit la tête du groupe, déjà mis en branle par un galop qui n'annonçait qu'une détermination inébranlable. Reiji ne rentrerais pas les mains vides, il se le jura silencieusement. Quant à Fuyuki, il demeura quelques instants immobiles dans la cour de l'écurie et marmonna en quittant les lieux :

-Ouais… Va la retrouver ta fichue Sazame… Je m'en fiche!

-»

Kakashi avait, la veille, été alerté par Sakura lors de la tempête. Il avait alors cessé l'entraînement et tous s'étaient rendus là où Sazame se trouvait. Il fut abasourdit de la trouver au sol, inconsciente, la main serrant son bracelet. Il l'avait aussitôt conduit à l'hôpital auprès de Seïto, qui se mit dans tous ses états. Elle s'était réveillé le lendemain même à l'aube, mais ne manifesta aucune émotion. Rien. Elle demeurait beaucoup plus calme qu'à l'habitude et cela en inquiétait plus d'un. Le médecin refusais de la laisser partir et l'avait obligée à rester dans son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûre que tout allait bien chez elle.

Elle était restée étendue dans son lit depuis son réveil et elle n'avait pas bougé, elle avait même refusé de se nourrir. Elle regardait par la fenêtre tout simplement, laissant son esprit s'attarder sur les rayons de soleil timides derrière les nuages.

Seïto était assis sur une chaise à ses côtés et refusais de la quitter ne serais-ce qu'une seconde. Elle était sous sa responsabilité et il prenait son rôle à cœur. Il se jurait de ne jamais l'abandonner, peu importe le prix à payer. Cette enfant ne devait pas souffrir, c'est ce qu'il croyait profondément. N'importe qui pouvait prendre ne pitié son triste sort, mais lui, il l'a comprenait en quelques sorte. Il comprenait pleinement son abandon de la vie, sa mélancolie… Sa colère qui grondait dans son cœur.

Car, le jour où sa voix fut éteinte dans sa gorge, quand elle avait disparue… Il avait vu.

Et son secret le hantait depuis cet instant, les images sombres s'étaient gravées dans son âme pour ne plus jamais s'effacer. Ce jour-là, la Sazame souriante que tous avaient connu mourut… Et fit place à une enfant précoce et dénuée de vitalité. Elle était devenue l'ombre d'elle-même.

-Sazame… pourquoi as-tu… renoncé?

Elle ne l'écouta pas, si bien qu'elle ne semblait même pas avoir été troublée dans sa contemplation muette.

Il sembla à Seïto avoir entendu un cri inhumain résonner dans son esprit. Il le reconnu aussitôt : le dernier cri qu'avait poussé la fille avant d'enfermer son propre cœur dans un étau de froideur et de silence. Oui, ce fut un horrible son, d'agonie et d'impuissance, de douleur… et de monstruosité. Il fut poussé comme un appel ultime, comme si elle avait crié au monde entier sa détresse… Mais jamais personne ne lui répondit. Ce qui avait bien pu être la cause de sa dégradation mentale. Depuis qu'elle était née qu'on avait remarqué une anomalie à son cerveau, mais nul ne s'était prononcé à l'époque, on savait bien trop peu de chose à propos de ce mal qu'on hésitait encore à déclarer ses effets. Seïto avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour parvenir à un diagnostic précis : une dégénérescence. On avait remarqué que son cortex cérébral n'était pas normal et on en conclu que sa mémoire en serait affectée gravement. Des années durant on avait surveillé par des radiographies l'état de son cortex et tout indiquait que malheureusement ce dernier ne tiendra pas toute une vie durant. Elle était condamnée…

Et presque heureuse de l'être.

Elle venait d'apprendre de Kazuma n'était pas son père, alors l'oublier ne sera pas une grande perte à ses yeux.

Seïto se leva et alla jusqu'à elle, posant sa main sur la sienne, pâle et froide, comme dépossédée de chaleur humaine.

-Tu es sûre que tu n'as besoin de rien ou quelqu'un Sazame?

Elle détendit sa main, qui était serrée en poing. Le médecin vu un bout de papier dans le creux de sa paume et le prit. Il le déplia à quelques reprises avant de pouvoir lire ce qui était écrit dessus. Abasourdit, l'homme déglutit difficilement, écarquillant les yeux d'incompréhension.

-Qu… qu'est-ce que cela signifie Sazame? Que veux-tu dire par… « Ils m'ont trouvé »?

Ces trois simples mots le terrifièrent sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Ils semblaient porter une lourde menace qui s'apprêtait à s'abattre comme une force de la nature implacable.

-Qui ça « ils »?

-Sa famille… Sa _vraie_ famille.

Seïto se retourna, surprit de la subite intrusion. C'était Kazuma. Il était appuyé dans le cadre de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse, l'air accablé et sévère à la fois.

-Aurais-je oublié de signalé que Sazame n'est pas ma fille de sang? J'imagine que ce fichu juunin te l'a sans doute dit lui qui aime bien se mêler des affaires des autres…

Le seigneur entra finalement dans la pièce tout en sachant très bien que chaque pas qu'il faisait enfreignait la loi. On lui avait formellement interdit d'approcher l'enfant par mesure de précaution. Qui sait ce qu'un « père » pouvait faire pour conserver sa « fille » chérie auprès de lui? Beaucoup de scénarios inoffensifs étaient possible, mais nul ne voulait prendre ce risque, Kazuma représentait lui-même un danger puisqu'il avait reçu une formation guerrière très intense. Il était aussi fort que Hatake, sinon plus. Et rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de neutraliser le médecin pour mettre la main sur son précieux « trésor ».

-Éloigne-toi Kazuma… Le Hokage t'a interdit de t'approcher d'elle.

-Aucune loi ne peut brimer un père de ses droits sur son enfant.

-Elle n'est _pas_ ta _fille_!

-… Aucune loi ne peut m'empêcher de la considérer comme telle. Dénonce-moi si cela te chante, mais je n'en peux plus de me taire et d'accepter de me plier à des règles stupides qui font souffrir une innocente!

Sazame n'avait pas perdu un mot de la discussion et elle se redressa dans son lit, l'air renfrogné. Seïto s'interposa entre elle et lui. Au plus profond de lui-même, il le savait, ce n'était pas Kazuma qu'il craignait, mais bel et bien Sazame. Qui pouvait réagir exactement comme ce fameux jour-là d'un moment à l'autre sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter dans son élan.

-Seïto… Je ne suis pas venue faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Je voulais simplement la saluer et m'enquérir de son état. Mes domestiques m'ont dit qu'hier elle était venue à la maison pour me voir… J'étais inquiet. Et voilà que je la trouve dans un lit d'hôpital parce qu'elle a perdu connaissance la veille.

Kazuma ferma la porter derrière lui et la verrouilla. Le médecin sentit que la situation devenait dangereuse, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que tenter de raisonner le Kimura prit au dépourvu et protéger l'enfant de son mieux afin que rien de fâcheux n'arrive.

-Je ne suis pas venu faire du mal, mais je te jure que si tu t'interposes entre moi et ma fille de la sorte… Je serais sans pitié.

Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, l'esprit de Kazuma avait été grugé par une folie évidente, un désir insatiable de retrouver ce qui lui avait été cruellement arraché des semaines auparavant. Jamais on aurait pu croire que cet homme, vif d'esprit et paisible aurait pu devenir vulnérable à la solitude et à l'impuissance. Il ne désirait que retrouver Sazame, qu'il aime profondément, c'était compréhensible, pardonnable… Mais ce qui ne l'était pas, c'était des actes qui allait contre la sécurité des gens, surtout celle de la concernée. Il pouvait l'a blessé par accident, pire même, la tuer. On ne pouvait pas arrêter la colère d'un homme, on ne pouvait pas l'assujettir en aucun cas… Jamais on ne pouvait faire renoncer un père de fermer les yeux sur l'existence de son seul enfant, la seule chose au monde qui le faisait sourire…

La seule chose au monde qui pouvait entraîner sa plus tragique perte…

-»

Kakashi était suivit de près par ses trois élèves, qui étaient anormalement calme. Sans doute le fait d'avoir vu leur nouvelle coéquipière dans un piteux état amenait un questionnement silencieux. Ils se dirigeaient vers le centre de recherches et d'archives de Konoha, là où quelques semaines auparavant, il avait demandé à une de ses connaissances, un recherchiste, de creuser en profondeur sur l'emblème qu'il avait vu tatoué sur la peau de Sazame ainsi que le mystérieux nom débutant par K-u. Ils furent rapidement au centre et les genins restèrent à l'écart tel que demandé par leur senseï, qui désirait s'enquérir d'une réponse potentielle à ses questions. Haiko, le recherchiste, vint rapidement à sa rencontre et lui serra amicalement la main pour le saluer.

-Tes élèves sont avec toi?

-Je les ais laissé à l'entrée, ils n'ont pas à entendre ce que je voudrais bien que tu me dises.

-Je vois! Suis-moi!

Il s'exécuta et l'homme le mena vers une table jonchée de papier, dont le croquis de l'emblème que lui avait fournis Kakashi, et de bouquins qui semblaient assez vieux.

-Par pitié, dit-moi que tu as des réponses pour moi!

-Réjoui-toi mon ami! Tu les auras tes réponses!

L'homme, qui devait être à peine plus âgé que lui, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et s'empara d'un des épais ouvrages.

-C'a n'a pas été facile, mais au moins tu m'avais donné quelques indices pour les recherches, dont ce dessin tout à fait fascinant!

-Pardon?

-Le dessin! Regarde bien!

Kakashi posa son regard sur la feuille, mais n'y vit rien de particulier en dehors des kanjis étranges.

-J'ignore ce que cela signifie je dois t'avouer.

-Ce n'est pas simplement les kanjis qu'il faut étudier voyons! Regarde ces pointes, placées comme des points cardinaux, nord, sud, est, ouest… Ils signifient un tas de chose! Je suis un expert des symboles et j'ai eu un plaisir fou à décortiquer ceux-ci!

-Vient à l'essentiel Haiko…

-Bon, bon… Comme je disais, ces pointes, elles représentent les points cardinaux ET quelque chose d'incroyable.

Haiko déploya une petite carte du ciel et pointa de son index un groupe d'étoile.

-Regarde. Quatre étoiles parfaitement placées.

Kakashi les vus et haussa les épaules.

-Je ne suis pas doué en astronomie. Explique-moi ça dans mon jargon.

-Ces étoiles se nomment « les quatre larmes du ciel ». Selon une très vieille légende, ces « larmes » représentent chacune d'entre elle quelque chose. Celle qui pointe l'Ouest est le symbole du pouvoir, la puissance brute. Celle de l'Est représente le temps, la vie et la mort. La larme du Sud quant à elle représente l'âme humaine et l'esprit.

-Et pour le Nord?

-Cette pointe est unique en son genre… Elle représente le « dieu », le maître de ces larmes.

-… Continue.

-Quant aux deux lunes… C'est une représentation très raffinée du Ying et du Yang… Le bien et le mal en d'autres mots.

-La lune n'est-elle pas un symbole de l'obscurité?

-Hep, c'a t'arrive de l'observer de temps en temps? Elle peut être d'un éclat éblouissant… et guider ceux qui se perdent dans les ténèbres, comme elle peut nous plonger dans la noirceur des abysses…

-Je vois.

-Mais cette disposition peu commune m'a longuement fait réfléchir. Regarde, les deux croissants ne se touchent pas même s'ils sont très proches l'un de l'autre.

-En effet. Je ne savais pas que j'avais une si bonne mémoire…

-Remercie ton Sharingan.

-Ouais, ouais.

-Bon, cette disposition comme je disais, m'a interloqué. J'en ai conclu par une phrase toute simple : « Le bien et le mal ne peuvent pas cohabiter » C'est un équilibre rompu, voilà ce que je pense de ce symbole. Comme si on imposait à quelqu'un de choisir tel ou tel destin sans jamais pouvoir savoir ce que celui qu'on a laissé derrière pouvait nous offrir.

-Je comprends. Et les kanjis?

-Ah! Ce ne fut pas facile les déchiffrer, crois-moi! Ils signifient littéralement « Mon dieu est mon seul seigneur et sa volonté sera mon souffle de vie ».

-C'est radical comme foi…

-Je ne te le fait pas dire.

-Et selon toi, en quelles circonstances une gamine pourrait avoir tous ses symboles tatoués sur la peau?

-C'est l'emblème d'un clan, j'en suis persuadé. Un clan relativement ancien, car les kanjis datent d'il y a plusieurs siècles et la profondeur des signes est trop grande pour appartenir à une « jeune âme » si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Oui. Que pourrais-tu me dire de plus sur ce clan?

-Vu la signification des kanjis et les dessins… C'est un clan noble qui a une conception de la foi fortement ancrée dans ses valeurs. Une obéissance aveugle… C'est très inquiétant quand même, car la combinaison d'un équilibre brisé et des quatre larmes… Cela signifie selon moi que le destin emprunté par la personne sera soit funeste soit radieux. Il n'y a pas de « milieu ». Si la personne choisit la « lumière » de la lune, son pouvoir sera positif, son âme sera pure, la vie lui sera paisible… et le _dieu_ honorera son existence. Dans le cas contraire, si ce sont les ténèbres qui gagnent, ont connais tous la suite.

-Sans aucun doute. Alors, as-tu déniché les propriétaires de ce symbole?

-… Oui.

Il sorti une enveloppe de sa poche, mais n'en fit rien pour le moment.

-Le nom est à l'intérieur.

-Tu peux me le donner? Merci beaucoup pour ton aide…

-Dit Hatake…

-Quoi?

-Tu es sûr de vouloir connaître ces lettres?

-Oui. Il y a un problème?

-… Qui est cette fille dont tu me parlais?

-Une gamine qui n'a justement pas son nom.

-Elle a des yeux d'or n'est-ce pas? Un or fluide… vivant?

-Comment le sais-tu?

-Son nom est la réponse à toutes questions. Kakashi, tu dois cesser de t'acharner sur elle. Elle causera ta perte… Nul mortel ne peut toucher une créature comme elle sans être puni par son « dieu ». Elle est plus dangereuse que toute autre chose en ce monde…

-Sazame n'a rien de mauvais, elle n'est même pas capable de tenir un simple shuriken en main tant elle a peur des armes! Comment peux-telle être une menace?

-Elle est innocente pour le moment, mais quand elle s'éveillera à sa nature primaire… Tu ne verras plus rien de bon en elle. Sa nature est tristesse connue pour avoir un penchant pour les ténèbres de la lune, très peu trouve sa lumière. Tu me disais aussi qu'elle avait une dégénérescence…

-C'est vrai.

-Ce n'en est pas une. Son corps se prépare lentement à un changement qui se fera brutal, son esprit aussi. Ce n'est pas sa mémoire qui est affectée, mais chaque fibre de son existence! Tien-toi loin de cette enfant, elle n'apportera rien de bon. Cette fille est une malédiction vivante…

Il lui remit l'enveloppe à contrecœur.

-Mais si tu désires t'enfoncer dans cette affaire, sache que tout ce qui se passe en ce moment n'est que la pointe de l'iceberg. De terribles secrets se terrent en sa chair et son âme, dont une violence plus animale que tout. Elle n'est pas si innocente que ça et elle en est parfaitement consciente Kakashi. Elle sait qu'en elle se cache une vérité terrifiante…

-Je… je ne l'a croit pas ainsi. Sazame est pure et je te le garanti.

-Tu changeras d'idée quand tu liras son nom sur ce papier. Elle possède d'abominables pouvoirs en elle et ses yeux d'or en sont la preuve. Si elle n'apprend pas à se contrôle, qui sait qui sera sa prochaine victime?

-… Elle… tuerait?

-Sans hésitation. Même fragile et vulnérable, une personne portant ce nom ne peut être entièrement défait de sa nature. Un sang de guerrier coule en elle, un sang terriblement puissant. À toi de voir pour le reste, moi, j'ai eu ma dose de terreur pour les dix prochaines années!

-Merci encore Haiko, ton aide m'a été précieuse.

-Pas de quoi…

Kakashi s'éloigna, chamboulé par les affirmations de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir l'idée que Sazame était naturellement violente, voire meurtrière. Il rejoint ses élèves et attendit d'être à l'extérieur pour regarder ce qui avait dans l'enveloppe. Il déplia le petit bout de papier immaculé, souillé par quelques lettres d'encre noire.

-Ce… ce n'est pas possible..!

Il froissa le document dans sa main et son cœur s'affola.

« Seïto! »

Il savait le médecin en danger… en très grave danger.

-Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke… Allez prévenir le Hokage.

-Le prévenir de quoi au juste senseï? S'enquérait la fille.

-Dite-lui simplement qu'il y a une urgence à l'hôpital… Et que je vais avoir besoin de renfort.

-Mais à quel sujet?

-… Ne lui dite qu'un mot après ça.

-Lequel?

Kakashi soupira longuement, pesant ses mots, accablé…

-_**Kurogami**_.

XXXXX

_**Ah! Voilà déjà le 10**__**e**__** chapitre de cette aventure! Je sais, je sais, parfois ce que je peux écrire n'est pas très cohérent, mais je fais de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire! Espérons que l'aventure de Sazame vous plaît toujours autant et je vous laisse ce petit suspense pour penser à la suite à ce qui pourrait bien arriver! Sazame est-elle vraiment innocente ou fait-elle simplement la comédie?! Et qui sont réellement les Kurogami?! À vous de voir chers lecteurs, les réponses viendront dans les prochains chapitres! Merci aux fans de suivre ma fic!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Kurogami

Chapitre 11

Lumière et Ténèbres

Le spectacle le troubla. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à _ça_! C'est sûr que quand on se précipite à l'hôpital en ayant la forte conviction que Sazame était dangereuse et qu'après avoir défoncé une porte…. On n'aurait pas pu croire à un tel revirement de situation. Kazuma se tenait bien droit au centre de la pièce, le regard glacial et très peu surprit de l'intrusion. Il tenait à sa main un kunai qui ruisselait de sang. Un peu plus loin dans la pièce, Seïto protégeait Sazame tout serrant sa poigne sur la large plaie sur son bras pour stopper le flot de sang. Kakashi comprit tout de suite : Kazuma voulait attaquer le médecin, mais la fille s'était interposée… Et avait écopé de la blessure à sa place. Seïto soupira de soulagement, enfin des renforts! Mais tout de même, personne ne savait de Kazuma été là, alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer la panique du juunin? Ce dernier jura en s'approchant du Kimura et en le saisissant par le col.

-Je croyais vous avoir bien dit de ne pas approcher l'enfant! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a passé par la tête bon sang?!

L'homme repoussa le shinobi aisément, las.

-C'est _ma_ fille. J'ai le droit de la voir.

-Je crois que votre amour paternel est un peu trop fort. D'autant plus que vous l'avez blessé! C'est ça être un père? Laissez-moi rire!

Il ne prêta plus attention au seigneur et somma au médecin d'un geste de la main de s'éloigner sans poser de question. Il s'exécuta à contrecœur. Sazame posa sa main sur la plaie et grimaça de douleur en appliquant de la pression. Ce devait être plus douloureux qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Seïto fut choqué de voir Hatake ne pas se porter à son secours pour se contenter de l'observer d'un mauvais œil, comme emplit d'animosité.

-Il y a un problème Hatake?

-Un gros. Je viens tout juste de trouver le nom de famille de la gamine. Et c'a n'augure rien de bon. Et si j'ajoute ce dont tu m'as fait part Seïto, il n'y a qu'une possibilité quant à son identité.

-Laquelle?

-… Le symbole tatoué dans son dos est le blason de la famille Kurogami. Et selon ce que m'a raconté Kazuma, la mère avait des yeux d'or, sa mère était donc une Kurogami… Mais Sazame n'est pas de « sang-pur ».

-! Kurogami! Dit-moi que c'est une plaisanterie Kakashi!

-Ce n'en ai pas une malheureusement. Quant à son sang mêlé, elle le tient inévitablement de son père.

-Ce qui fait d'elle…

-Oui. La fille d'une Kurogami et d'un Uchiwa. Seïto à découvert une consanguinité entre elle et mon élève : Sasuke Uchiwa. Des cousins. Il était donc inévitable que l'un de ses parents portait également ce nom, le père de surcroit. Mais elle à tout hérité de sa mère et ses yeux d'or en sont la preuve. J'avais oublié, mais c'est la particularité héréditaire du clan Kurogami.

Kazuma et Sazame étaient les deux les plus désemparés face à l'affirmation.

-Sazame ne peut pas porter en elle le sang monstrueux des Kurogami! L'avez-vous vue?! Elle est pure comme la lumière, elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche de plus! Comment pouvez-vous dire qu'elle est la fille du clan le plus hostile et sombre que ce monde n'ai jamais connu! Comment pouvez-vous confondre son innocence à des ténèbres aussi malsaines?

Le clan Kurogami était tristement connu à Konoha, car autrefois…

Il était le clan le plus puissant du pays du feu, supérieur à toutes créatures vivantes.

-Elle est ainsi, nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Et il est donc inévitable que cette enfant possède des pouvoirs qui sortent de l'ordinaire… Surtout celui de ses yeux. Tout le monde connait la capacité héréditaire des Kurogami j'imagine… Un seul regard suffirait pour anéantir un village entier!

-Elle ne sait même pas comment user de ce pouvoir, elle est innocente!

-Jusqu'au jour viendra où sa réellement nature l'a rattrapera de plein fouet. Avez-vous déjà vu un Kurogami bienfaisant vous? Mais je doute qu'en effet elle soit une menace. Connaissant un peu Sazame, je me porte garant de sa bonne volonté et je l'a sais pacifique. Mais le danger est partout… Surtout pour sa sécurité.

-Sa…sécurité? Qui voudrait attenter à sa vie?!

-Bien des gens pour tout dire. Mais je ne parlais pas de ça.

-Alors de quoi?

-De ceux qui voudront mettre la main sur ce pouvoir pour d'obscurs desseins.

-! Mais personne d'autre que nous ne sait qui elle est!

-… Les fuites sont toujours possibles. Il ne faut pas prendre pour acquis que rien ne lui arrivera. Elle s'est bien faite enlevée par des bandits il y a quelques temps… Le tout exigera une surveillance complète en tout temps, il faudra toujours qu'il y a quelqu'un auprès d'elle, un shinobi bien entraîné de surcroît. Elle ne pourra plus s'exposer de plus et rester à l'abri des regards. C'est cruel, mais c'est la seule solution qui est valable pour le moment.

-Mais quel genre de personne… voudrait… s'emparer d'un pouvoir aussi… maudit?

-Bien des gens. Rien que le fait de la savoir à la fois de sang Kurogami et de sang Uchiwa lui donne une valeur inestimable qui fait d'elle un objet de convoitise.

Kakashi avait un mauvais souvenir en tête…

« Si ce type est mis au courant, il va sauter sur l'occasion sans hésitation… Et Sazame ne sera pas en état de résister contrairement à Sasuke, elle est bien trop fragile… Et son esprit pourrait basculer dans les ténèbres de la « lune ». Et si en plus de tout ça elle possède le Sharingan… Sazame court un très grave danger! »

L'équipe de renfort fit soudainement irruption dans la pièce, enfin! Les genins avaient bien fait leur travail… Kakashi désigna du regard la fille et les hommes s'empressèrent de l'approcher et l'encercler.

-Sazame, c'est pour ton bien. Nous allons t'emmener dans un endroit sécuritaire, d'accord?

Elle qui avait la tête baissé depuis le moment où le mot « Kurogami » avait été prononcé, hocha la tête faiblement. Elle tremblait, de chagrin, de colère, de peur… Son existence entière venait d'être redessinée sans son consentement. Elle aurait voulu taire le secret dans son cœur et ne jamais savoir qui elle était, pour ne pas en souffrir. Mais son vœu le plus cher n'avait pas été exaucé. Et le ruban rouge de son destin commençait tout juste à se tisser…

Mêlé des fils noirs des ténèbres.

On l'empoigna par les bras, elle ne résista pas. On l'emmena hors de la pièce, sous les regards consternés de Kazuma et Seïto, qui avait vu celui de la fille au passage : pâle et dénué de vitalité. Ils craignaient tous les deux que son esprit ne se soit fracassé définitivement, comme si la révélation avait accéléré la progression de sa dégénérescence et qu'elle était perdue pour toujours. Mais Kakashi les intimas du regard de ne pas intervenir.

Le juunin avait pitié de l'enfant, qui se faisait malmener part le monde entier depuis sa naissance, qui n'avait rien autour d'elle qui puisse réellement l'aider. Il ne l'a considérait pas dangereuse, mais il savait que quelque chose en elle l'était, en plus d'être sûrement d'une puissance et violence brutale, trop pour qu'elle puisse le contenir sans terriblement en pâtir de sa vie. Les mises en garde de Haiko commençaient à se concrétiser :

_« Son corps se prépare lentement à un changement qui se fera brutal, son esprit aussi. Ce n'est pas sa mémoire qui est affectée, mais chaque fibre de son existence! Tien-toi loin de cette enfant, elle n'apportera rien de bon. Cette fille est une malédiction vivante… »_

Et il avait la forte conviction que grâce à son sang-mêlé, Sazame allait se révéler différente des autres Kurogami, qu'elle avait une réelle chance de passer au travers des épreuves et choisir la lumière de la lune. C'était sans doute un don du ciel ce sang bâtard… Il l'a protégeait du terrible destin des Kurogami de sang pur, des griffes du mal… Mais lui arrachait également tout avenir. Elle devait par elle-même construire son futur, ce qui allait sans doute être plus pénible que tout, mais il se promit d'être à ses côtés pour la soutenir. Elle ne méritait pas de souffrir de la sorte, aussi inutilement… Elle qui toute son existence fut un vaste mensonge bien ficelé… Il donna raison à Sazame de garder le silence, car nulle personne ne saurait relever la tête et se dire fier après tout ce qui s'était passé… Toutes ces douleurs endurées. Tous ces cauchemars sanglants…

Toutes ces ténèbres qui dévoraient son cœur.

Kazuma quitta la pièce et Hatake s'apprêtait à faire de même, mais Seïto lui agrippa l'épaule.

-Il y a un problème?

Il voyait dans ses yeux de terribles remords le hanter. Il allait craquer, tout avouer.

-Kakashi… tu sais quand… Sazame avait disparue, puis revenue après trois jours, couverte de sang quand elle était à l'académie?

-Kimura m'en avait parlé, oui.

-C'est moi qui me suis occupé d'elle… Je suis un médecin après tout… Et tu sais sans doute que le soir même où elle avait reçu son congé de l'hôpital que Kazuma l'avait ramené de toute urgence?

-Oui.

-Veux-tu savoir ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là? Kazuma refuse de l'avouer, mais ce que j'ai vu était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

-… Dit-il moi.

-Kakashi, ce soir-là, une gamine de neuf ans à peine, une gamine comblée et heureuse, s'est tranché les veines avec un couteau. Elle a tenté de se suicider! Neuf ans Kakashi! Neuf ans!

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction totale. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais pas du tout.

-Et je sais pourquoi elle voulait mourir! J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé le soir de sa fuite! J'ai tout vu, mais je n'ai jamais osé quoi que ce soit, pour la protéger, pour..! Pour ne pas raviver sa colère monstrueuse! Dès cet instant j'avais su que quelque chose d'obscur sommeillait en elle, une bête abominable! Tu dois la sauver, la sortir du pétrin Kakashi, car je suis incapable de l'aider comme toi tu le fais!

-Seïto, Seïto! Calme-toi bon sang!

Le médecin tremblait de tous ses membres, affaiblit par le souvenir douloureux. Kakashi le saisit par les épaules pour éviter qu'il ne s'effondre au sol comme une mouche abattue.

-Que s'est-il passé Seïto?! Dit le moi!

-Cette nuit-là… La lune était obscure, froide… Et elle s'était enfuie dans la forêt à l'extérieur du village… Très loin. Je l'avais suivie. Mais je n'étais pas le seul à le faire. Les gosses… les gosses qui l'a harcelaient à l'académie l'a poursuivait, poussant des cris d'animaux pour l'effrayer, la faire courir malgré ses faibles forces, toujours plus loin, pour l'enfoncer dans la noirceur totale… Elle paniquait… J'entendais ses cris, ses pleurs, mais je n'arrivais pas à les rattraper… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve coincée face à une paroi de pierre. Je l'ai vu tenter de grimper, puis tomber en s'écorchant la peau contre les pierres… Ils riaient ces petits monstres… Ils sont arrivés avec des bâtons, des rocs pointus… Ils voulaient lui faire du mal. C'était des gamins cruels, qui n'avaient aucune conscience de ce qu'il faisait… Ils l'ont attaqué et moi… je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'interposer, de leur hurler de cesser, de les punir… J'ai désiré les tuer, oui, je l'avoue… Car il menaçait Sazame, une enfant si pure…

-…Ensuite?

-Je ne les ait pas tués…

-Bien évidemment.

-…C'est Sazame qui s'en est occupé.

C'était tout simplement sidérant, incompréhensible.

-J'ai vu ses yeux, sous les rayons de la lune ténébreuse… d'un or en fusion, un or plus étincelant que tout ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'ici… Un or meurtrier… Et il y avait aussi ses poings levés, son cri de guerre qui sonnait comme celui d'un démon en fureur qui s'éveillait, qui se débattait de ses chaînes pour se libérer. Ils ont pris peur, ils ont voulu fuir, mais il était trop tard. Sa vengeance s'est alors abattue sur eux comme une vague qu'on ne peut arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'échoue, engloutissant tout sur son passage. Le sang coula en cette vague, beaucoup de sang… D'un seul coup Kakashi… Les gosses sont morts d'un seul coup. Elle avait transpercé leurs cœurs de sa propre main, comme une épée le ferait si bien… Puis elle les a décapités… Et le sang coulait, coulait… Jusqu'à noyer son cœur. Tu aurais dû voir ses yeux… C'étaient ceux d'un…

-Un… démon. Je crois que cette fille est un Jinchuuriki…

-Elle? Non… j'allais dire : ceux d'un dieu. D'un dieu en colère qui déployait sa bestialité pour apaiser sa colère. Le seul monstre qui l'habite est son sang de Kurogami, lié à ce dieu maléfique… le _Dieu Noir_ comme leur nom l'indique si bien. Et il avait fait de Sazame sa proie. C'est lui qui les as tué, pas elle, mais… Quand ses yeux redevinrent normaux et qu'elle vit le carnage, j'avais tout de suite su qu'elle avait été pleinement consciente lors de cette « possession divine »… Tu aurais perdu la raison si tu avais entendu ses cris Kakashi… C'est pour cela que j'ai fuis. Le plus loin que possible. Je l'ai abandonnée comme un lâche par effroi… Et elle s'était mutilée pour se punir, d'où venait les blessures…

Kakashi relâcha son ami sans plus tarder. Seïto s'appuya contre un mur tout en voyant le juunin se précipiter hors de la pièce. Il devait rejoindre Sazame, le plus rapidement que possible…

Car un dieu des ténèbres pouvait l'asservir n'importe quand.

Seïto se laissa glisser contre un mur, épuisé mentalement. Après un certain temps, il ricana. C'était un rire de désespoir total, d'anéantissement.

-Ce dieu Kakashi… n'est pas n'importe quel immortel…

Il soupira, las.

-Nul mortel ne peut toucher une créature comme elle sans être puni par son «dieu»… Nul mortel ne peut toucher les Kurogami… car la nuit et la lune les protège. Les Kurogami ne meurent pas… ils sont éternels. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la lune décide de mettre un terme à leurs vies… Jusqu'à ce que Tsukiyomi les jugent inutiles… Leur dieu…Tsuki…yomi…

Une larme s'échappa de son œil.

-Elle est innocente… Si pure… Et la seule chose qui puisse la sauver c'est…

« Son sang d'Uchiwa… Ce clan lui-même protégé par un dieu… une déesse plutôt… La nuit et le jour ne peuvent cohabiter… Et sa naissance ne signifie qu'une seule chose…. »

_**L'équilibre n'est plus rompu. L'équilibre…a été réparé…**_

_**Et Tsukiyomi veut en profiter…**_

_**Alors qu'Amaterasu fera n'importe quoi pour sauver Sazame… **_

_**Et détruire les Kurogami jusqu'au dernier.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Kurogami

Chapitre 12

L'éveil des pouvoirs

Les shinobis l'emmenaient toujours de force, l'a tenant fermement. Kakashi les suivaient de près pour s'assurer que tout allait bien se passer. Il était maintenant très méfiant, car il connaissait maintenant la véritable nature de l'enfant et la triste réalité : elle était possédée. Elle était une sorte de Jinchuuriki en fait, mais elle, elle n'avait pas la capacité de résister au moment critique… Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre un dieu qui voulait user de sa chair comme un pantin. Elle n'était qu'une enveloppe charnelle pour l'immortel…

Un jouet parmi tant d'autre.

Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à abandonner toute forme de sympathie, de compassion à son égard. Elle a vécue comme une proie traquée toute sa jeune vie et maintenant, les frontières de sa lucidité commençaient à s'effriter dangereusement pour faire place à une Kurogami accomplie. Serait-elle la même ou deviendrais-t-elle un monstre comme les autres membres du clan? Plus rien n'était sûr quant à son sort sauf le fait qu'elle devait être impérativement isolée pour que rien ne puisse lui arriver. _Et pour l'empêcher de faire du mal…_

Ils passèrent devant le bureau de l'Hokage, trajet obligatoire pour se rendre dans l'aile Sud du bâtiment, là où se trouvaient les salles d'interrogatoire. Elle y serait enfermée temporairement, le temps de trouver un endroit plus approprié. La porte du bureau était grande ouverte et Kakashi aperçut ses élèves discuter avec l'Hokage. Sazame les vit aussi et elle écarquilla les yeux d'incertitude quand son regard se posa sur celui de Sasuke. _Le savait-il?_

Elle cessa de marcher malgré qu'on l'ait tirée pour la faire continuer et Kakashi ordonna aux shinobis de ne pas la forcer. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux d'or du garçon maintenant qu'elle était au courant. Il était la seule famille qu'elle avait sous la main… Puis, difficilement, elle porta son regard vers Kakashi, l'implorant silencieusement.

-… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, pas maintenant.

Elle insista tout aussi silencieusement.

-J'ai dit non Sazame. Une autre fois, quand le moment sera venu, pas avant. Dois-je me répéter?

Elle baissa la tête, affligée par le refus obstiné. Quant à ses élèves, ils s'étaient approchés pour savoir ce qui se passait avec leur nouvelle camarade, mais Hatake les chassa d'un regard autoritaire, ils n'avaient pas à savoir ça… C'était trop cruel. Quant à L'Hokage, il demeurait sceptique. Il n'avait jamais donné l'ordre à quiconque de malmener l'enfant et cela l'irrita. Il se leva et s'approcha à son tour, la mine sévère.

-Kakashi, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici?

-Maître Hokage… Nous avons…

Il adressa un dernier regard à ses apprentis et ils s'éloignèrent, ayant compris le message de leur senseï.

-Alors?

-Nous avons découvert l'identité de Sazame.

-Alors qu'elle est-elle pour faire tout un remue-ménage?

-Elle est… à moitié Kurogami et…

Le vieil homme ne réagit pas.

-Et à moitié Uchiwa.

-… Et c'est pour cela que tu te permets de faire subir ça à cette petite?

-Maître Hokage, il est impératif d'assurer sa sécurité et…

-Sa sécurité? La seule chose qui puisse la menacer Kakashi, c'est les mauvais traitements. Je suis déçu de te voir aussi peu censé, moi qui te croyait impartial…

Il encaissa les réprimandes en silence, il avait raison : il avait jugé trop rapidement Sazame…

-J'aimerais que vous preniez connaissance du danger qui l'a guette. Elle est menacée…

-Konoha est une forteresse Kakashi, tant qu'elle ne sort pas de nos murs, rien ne peut lui arriver. J'exige sa libération immédiate.

-…Soit.

Les shinobis relâchèrent l'enfant, qui posa automatiquement sa main libre sur la plaie fraîche dont quelques gouttes rouges s'échappaient encore. L'Hokage remarqua la blessure.

-Que lui est-il arrivé?

-Kazuma Kimura a voulu l'a prendre de force. Il a voulu attaquer le médecin qui veillait sur Sazame et elle s'est interposée.

-Hum… Si quelqu'un doit être arrêté aujourd'hui, c'est cet homme. Occupe-toi- s'en et que je ne le vois plus dans les parages.

-C'est entendu…

Le juunin inquiet se retira en silence, forcé de battre en retraite. L'Hokage se tourna vers l'adolescente et posa sa main sur sa tête en lui souriant.

-Personne ne te fera du mal ici. Kakashi n'était pas dans son assiette il faut croire, car je le sais juste et attentif. Viens, allons soigner cette vilaine blessure.

Elle écarquilla les yeux à nouveau, stupéfaite. Elle avait senti une grande affection dans le sourire de l'homme, une gentillesse inconditionnelle… Elle se sentait aimée, protégée et apaisée d'une façon si profonde qu'elle ne pouvait plus se souvenir du dernier moment où elle avait ressentie ces mêmes émotions si ce fut le cas un jour… Elle ne voyait que du bon en lui, comme si une douce chaleur brûlait en lui, prête à réconforter la moindre personne accablée de tristesse. Cet homme lui avait donné en quelques mots tout ce dont elle avait manqué en huit années de silence absolu… Elle ne put s'en empêcher, les émotions étaient trop puissantes dans son cœur, et ses larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues pâles. Elle cacha honteusement son visage avec ses mains, se dérobant une nouvelle fois. Ses genoux touchèrent le sol et elle se replia sur elle-même. Elle ne ressentait aucune souffrance, aucune amertume… Seulement un soulagement d'une intensité incroyable, un soulagement qui lui arrachait des larmes, comme si elle expulsait tout son chagrin antérieur d'un seul coup. L'homme s'accroupit, empli de douceur par le spectacle. Il le savait, elle réagissait violement à une émotion sereine, il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant là-dedans.

-Tu as le droit de pleurer, tout le monde pleure après tout… Tu n'as pas à te priver de quoi que ce soit seulement parce que tu crois que tu n'en vaux pas la peine, tu n'as pas à vivre ca seule. Chacun de nous mérite la chance d'être entendu par les autres, de se relever après être tombé trop brutalement… Personne n'est laissé derrière ici, alors tu n'as rien à craindre. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour toi, que tu sois malheureuse ou pas.

Il lui tendit sa main et elle releva la tête. Elle essuya les larmes sur son visage avec les manches de son chandail et elle prit le temps de se calmer et de contrôler sa respiration jusqu'alors saccadée. Quand elle voulut prendre la main de l'Hokage en signe d'acceptation, elle suspendit son geste, son regard attiré par l'éclat des deux cristaux noirs qui pendaient à son bracelet. Ils scintillaient beaucoup, d'une lumière obscure très intense. L'Hokage eu un mouvement de recul, alerté et puis, sans crier gare…

_**Les ténèbres passèrent à l'action.**_

Son bras tremblait, puis il fut plaqué au sol par une force invisible. Elle commençait à paniquer, incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Toujours par l'étrange force soudaine, elle fut propulsée avec une violence peu commune dans le couloir, dans un vol plané qui s'enlignait inévitablement vers le fond du couloir… Vers la fenêtre.

-Sazame…!

On entendit bientôt des éclats de verre résonner, puis se fracasser au sol. Stupéfié, l'Hokage ne sut pas comment réagir, mais il se ressaisit rapidement. Il pressa les shinobis qui étaient resté sur les lieux d'aller porter secours à la gamine. Ils se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre et la traversèrent en vitesse. Le meneur de Konoha se dépêcha également, mais préféra emprunter les escaliers. Il disparut sans plus tarder, craignant pour la vie de l'enfant…

Et les trois genins restèrent seuls, consternés par les évènements. Enfin, deux d'entre eux restèrent dans le bureau… Sasuke suivit l'Hokage, désireux de mettre les choses au clair avec la fille aux yeux d'or…

Et savoir pourquoi elle l'avait regardé de la sorte quelques instants auparavant…

-»

La douleur était vive, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas la moindre blessure sur sa peau en dehors de celle qui lui avait infligé par erreur Kazuma. Elle avait été brutalement traînée jusqu'à un petit boisé à l'écart et elle était incapable de se mouvoir correctement. Les cristaux brillaient de plus belle de leur éclat maléfique et elle tenta de le retirer de son poignet, mais en vain. Il était solidement accroché à elle, comme un parasite.

Elle entendait des voix crier un peu plus loin et elle savait que les shinobis qui la cherchaient n'allaient pas l'épargner cette fois et qu'ils seraient décidés à l'amener de force dans un endroit où elle n'allait plus pouvoir sortir, brimée de sa liberté par la faute du sang maudit qui coulait en elle. Ce n'était pas de sa faute… Et elle ne s'était pas résignée à se laisser faire non plus, pas question de se faire traiter comme un animal sauvage qui n'obéit qu'à ses bas-instincts! Elle n'était pas ainsi…

Elle n'était pas une Kurogami de sang pur…

Une sensation toute nouvelle l'envahie, comme un venin implacable qui infiltrait ses veines jusqu'aux tréfonds d'elle-même. Un poison fort puissant…

La colère, la haine, la rancune… La puissance.

Tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas, tout ce qu'elle ne croyait jamais toucher un jour, tout ça devenait sien à présent, dons du bracelet qui était tout sauf normal.

Les ninjas furent en vue très rapidement. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très enthousiaste. Ils l'a dévisagèrent longuement, incertains s'ils pouvaient l'approcher en toute sécurité ou pas. L'Hokage était derrière eux et s'approcha de la troupe en arrêt.

-Que se passe-t-il…?

-Aucune idée Maître Hokage, elle semble instable…

-Laissez-moi voir…

Ils dégagèrent le chemin et le spectacle s'offrit à lui. Elle était étendue au sol, tremblante, couverte de sueur, une expression haineuse au visage.

-Sazame? Est-ce que tu vas bien?

Ses mains plaquées au sol se crispèrent. Elle luttait contre quelque chose, c'était évident. Puis, ses ongles coupés court devinrent de longues griffes acérées. Quelque chose clochait, pourquoi était-elle sujet de telles transformations?

-Sazame… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Il devait rester calme, s'énerver ne pouvait qu'envenimer la situation.

-Dit-moi… De quoi souffres-tu?

Il s'approcha, négligeant sa sécurité. Les shinobis voulurent protester, mais le vieil homme leur interdit toute action de par son regard. Il s'accroupit comme un peu plus tôt et cette fois, il ne put poser sa main sur elle… Elle tenait son poignet de sa main griffue et le serrai durement. Il ne s'inquiéta pas, il s'attendait à une réaction de la sorte.

Elle daigna finalement lever son regard.

_« C'est donc ça le pouvoir des Kurogami… Le pouvoir de leurs yeux. »_

L'or de ses iris semblait briller de férocité, d'un éclat unique et profond. De plus, les pupilles de ses yeux étaient si petites qu'elles ne formaient que de tous petits points noirs à peine visibles.

Qu'allait-elle faire à présent?

Contre toute attente, elle relâcha l'Hokage, comme si elle avait pris conscience de ses gestes et qu'elle refusait de faire du mal à quiconque.

Elle se battait, pour sa liberté, sa vie, son âme…

Elle porta sa main à son poignet, tenant le bracelet de ses doigts crispés. Elle ne prononça aucun mot bien évidemment, mais le vieil homme entendit clairement un cri, désespéré et empreint d'une volonté à toute épreuve.

L'anneau de métal tomba au sol et roula un peu plus loin avant de s'immobiliser complètement. Les cristaux cessèrent de briller et tout redevint normal… Les pupilles de Sazame se dilatèrent, libérée de l'étrange pouvoir qui à peine éveillé fut rejeté catégoriquement par son possesseur.

Elle s'écroula, privée de ses forces, mais ne perdit pas conscience. L'expression que l'homme lut sur le visage juvénile pâle comme la neige le désola, une douleur indescriptible, un tourment de plus qui venait de naître dans son cœur… Elle avait éveillé un fléau qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler, ce fut un coup de chance qu'elle ait pu en réchapper cette fois… Il se désola davantage en voyant les yeux de l'enfant, grands ouverts, parcourus du reflet de la souffrance…

Rouges et noirs…

_« Son sort est scellé… _

_Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour l'aider si ce n'est qu'attendre sans doute. »_

Oui, ces yeux… issus du sang de son véritable père… elle les avait éveillés eux aussi…

_**Le Sharingan.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Omg! Okay, j'ai fait une gaffe et je viens tout juste de m'en rendre compte! J'ai publié sur cette histoire l'un des chapitres d'une autre de mes fics, je suis désolée chers lecteurs! Je viens de régler le problème et j'espère qu'à l'avenir je cesse d'avoir la tête dans les nuages! Bon, voici le véritable chapitre 13, désolé pour le retard, j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire! (à commencer par écrire des chap. pour d'autre fic plus en demande! Lol…) Bonne lecture!

Kurogami

Chapitre 13

Le lien de sang

Reiji l'avait senti au plus profond de lui-même… Elle avait usé de son pouvoir. Elle s'était éveillée… Et elle avait besoin d'aide. L'homme voulait se dépêcher de la rejoindre, mais il était impuissant, la distance qui le séparait de Konoha était encore très grande même si lui et ses hommes filaient à vive allure depuis déjà quatre jours sans se reposer. Il avait suspendu le voyage pour le moment, car tous étaient épuisés et ils ne pouvaient plus maintenir la cadence effrénée. Il était assis au sol, le dos appuyé contre un arbre et il ressassait ses si brefs souvenirs qu'il gardait de l'enfant… Le moment de la naissance, puis les quelques jours qui suivit cet heureux évènement. Après seulement deux semaines, Saya, la mère de Sazame, s'était enfuie du clan avec sa progéniture… On ne les a plus jamais revues depuis. Sazame était précieuse en tout point, à commencer qu'elle était une Kurogami, certes de sang bâtard, mais elle en était une. Puis, elle avait reçu la protection de leur dieu, ce qui était un don inestimable et en tout dernier lieu… Elle était une fille. Les filles étaient très rares dans leur clan. Il y avait un enfant sur vingt qui était de sexe féminin et nul ne savait comment expliquer ce phénomène. Le tout faisait d'elle un objet de convoitise, mais heureusement pour Reiji, elle lui était destinée. Lui, le fils aîné du chef du clan… Sazame lui appartenait, corps et âme. Et il en avait plus qu'assez de ne pouvoir la réclamer. Il l'avait cherché toutes ces années et maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter ou le faire changer d'avis. De plus, il nourrissait une haine profonde à tout ce qui pouvait lui faire obstacle, à commencer par Konoha et l'Hokage. S'il osait refuser sa réclamation, il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de contenir sa rage. Tant pis, s'il fallait arriver à une guerre, il ira jusqu'au bout!

Un homme vint s'asseoir près de lui, la mine mélancolique, et soupira longuement.

-Hep Reiji…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je voulais seulement de proposer un moyen d'arriver à Konoha plus rapidement, pas la peine de me foudroyer du regard tu sais?

-Un… moyen pour…?

-Tu m'as bien entendu sombre idiot.

-Parle.

-On peut user de la technique de téléportation tu sais? Certes, on ne pourra pas amener tout le monde, mais toi et moi c'a devrait faire l'affaire pour le moment, non?

-Cette technique exige une quantité phénoménale de chakra! Il faudrait au moins…!

-On est au total vingt-deux. Vingt personnes, c'a fera l'affaire.

-Et pourquoi, dit-moi, devrais-je te laisser venir avec moi par ce moyen?

-Ce n'est pas que j'ai tous les droits sur Sazame également… mais oui, malheureusement pour toi!

-Tsss! Toi qui n'es même pas de notre sang, tu te prends pour qui Ganjin?!

-Pour celui qui à transmit son sang à cette enfant. Sazame est ma fille je te rappelle. Je suis le père de celle que tu veux protéger et j'ai mon mot à dire là-dedans. Tant qu'elle ne sera pas adulte, je possède mon autorité parentale qui a été reconnue par ton chef, ton père à l'occurrence!

-Cesse de me parler sur ce ton… sale Uchiwa!

L'homme plus âgé agrippa férocement le bras de Reiji, qui se crispa d'incrédulité et de colère.

-Tu ne me diras pas quoi faire petit garnement. Tu viens à peine de devenir un homme et cela ne te donne pas le droit d'être insolent. La réalité est que tu te fiches pas mal de Sazame, mais puisqu'elle t'a été « donnée », tu crois avoir les pleins pouvoirs sur son existence… Tu n'as jamais voulu d'elle, alors ne me fait pas croire le contraire. Tu n'es venu la chercher que pour satisfaire ton orgueil blessé par le fait qu'on t'a pris un de tes « jouets » par le passé… N'ai-je pas raison?

Reiji se débarrassa de sa poigne et se leva, furieux. Ganjin rappliqua :

-Si tu oses lui faire du mal, je te jure que je te le ferais amèrement regretter Kurogami… Elle ne t'appartient pas, pas complètement du moins. Tu sais quel sort on lui réserve, ton _dieu_ en a décidé ainsi après tout.

-Tait-toi! Je ne laisserais personne me la voler une seconde fois!

-Tu ne pourras pas la toucher… Ton maître l'a interdit dès sa naissance. Elle lui revient à présent. Du moins, le jour de ses seize ans il en sera ainsi. Il ne te reste que deux courtes années pour faire une différence et trouver un moyen de la conserver. Autrement, tu sais quel destin l'attend…

Ganjin se leva et passa à la gauche du jeune homme en rogne.

-… elle sera _sacrifiée._

-Ne dit plus un mot, Sazame n'est pas une offrande!

-Je sais bien, mais c'est la réalité : elle n'appartient pas aux mortels, mais à ton dieu tout puissant qui se fiche bien que cette enfant te fus donné ou non.

-Ce dieu ne veut que faire couler le sang des Uchiwa en elle, comme pour la purger de son crime. Elle est « impure » après tout, et il réclame réparation à la faute que tu as commise avec Saya. Tu es le seul responsable du destin de Sazame, j'espère que tu en es parfaitement conscient Ganjin.

-Oui, je le suis. Et je ne regrette rien. Je suis accablé par le sort qu'on lui réserve, oui, mais jamais je n'éprouverais de remords à avoir eu un enfant avec la femme que j'aimais.

-Tsss… Si seulement tu ne l'aurais jamais rencontrée! Saya était une femme noble et digne de son rang et toi… tu as souillé son honneur comme si tu étais au-dessus de tout, sans te préoccuper d'autre chose que toi-même.

-C'est elle qui m'a demandé de venir vivre auprès de son clan. C'est elle qui a bien voulu de moi à ses côtés. C'est elle qui a voulu un enfant de moi. Oui, Saya était une femme remarquable, le sourire aux lèvres en permanence, pleine de grâce et de bonté… Très puissante.

-Elle était l'une des plus fortes d'entre nous!

-Et sache que c'est bel et bien moi qui lui vola son cœur, que veux-tu que je te dise? Elle a disparue il y a quatorze ans et je ne sais pas où elle est depuis. Je n'ai jamais vraiment comprit pourquoi une femme comme elle avait commis l'irréparable en prenant la fuite avec son nouveau-né. L'instinct maternel ou quoi?

-Personne ne sait pourquoi elle a fait ça, c'est vrai. On a simplement accusé la « folie » de s'être emparée d'elle sans crier gare. Et cette folie aurait pu voler la vie de Sazame en même temps.

-Ton dieu l'a protège, j'en doute fort.

-Il protégeait aussi Saya à ce que je sache. Alors pourquoi a-t-il faillit à la tâche et n'a pu empêcher cette tragédie de se produire?

-Peut-être était-ce sa volonté, qui sait?

-Notre maître aurais donc désiré que le précieux sans d'un de ses serviteurs soit perdu en pleine nature et incapable d'être retrouvé jusqu'à ce jour? Nous autres Kurogami, nous ne nous mêlons pas au monde extérieur comme tu peux le savoir. Pourquoi prendre le risque de l'exposer à de redoutable danger qui pourrait lui faire bien du mal?

-Quel genre de danger?

-Elle porte le sang d'une Kurogami, elle a donc une part d'elle qui n'est pas tout à fait humaine, et puis, elle porte également ton sang, celui d'un Uchiwa. Ce combiné sanguin, ne penses-tu pas, attire les loups comme un agneau sans défense? Et elle ne sait sans doute pas comment se battre et utiliser ses pouvoirs convenablement, elle ne sera pas en mesure d'opposer quelconque résistance si elle se fait attaquer. La convoitise, voilà le danger qui la guette.

Ganjin demeura pensif un bon moment, examinant la mise en situation de plus près. Il hocha positivement la tête après quelques minutes de réflexion, Reiji avait parfaitement raison, pour une fois.

-Je connais quelques individus sans scrupules qui vendraient leurs âmes pour le Sharingan…

-De même pour les yeux d'or de notre clan.

-Quels sont les pouvoirs de vos yeux déjà?

-…Les yeux d'or, une fois leurs pouvoirs éveillés… Ont la capacité de voir les choses que l'œil humain ne peut apercevoir.

-Comme quoi?

-… Les esprits.

-… C'est un grand pouvoir en effet.

-Et ce n'est pas tout. Nous voyons aussi des choses qui appartiennent au monde des ténèbres.

-Les démons je parie?

-Exactement. Nous pouvons les sentir naturellement de plus. Le clan Kurogami a toujours porté un très grand respect pour les Jinchuurikis, car les démons sont à l'origine des « entités divines » et ont de très grands pouvoirs.

-C'est intéressant tout ça, bon, on se met en route?

-Mais ce qui est le plus fabuleux avec les yeux d'or…

Il prit une brève pause, marquant son visage d'un rictus malveillant :

-C'est qu'ils peuvent _contrôler_ ce qu'ils voient une fois leurs pouvoirs éveillés. Autrement dit…

_**Nous contrôlons les esprits… et les plus grandes forces de la nature que ce monde ait connue!**_

Reiji se leva, fier de son petit effet : Ganjin était resté pétrifié face à l'affirmation. Les yeux d'or étaient inévitablement maîtres du dôjustu le plus puissant qui n'a jamais existé… Contrôler les esprits, c'est contrôler la mort et l'énergie naturelle, contrôler les démons, c'est soumettre les ténèbres à ses pieds! C'était un pouvoir…

Monstrueux.

-Bon, tu viens? On n'a pas toute la journée… Je veux bien exécuter le sort de téléportation finalement. Et tu viens avec moi. C'a serait bête de priver de Sazame de son père encore plus longtemps. Viens, ne faisons plus languir cette pauvre enfant… Elle a besoin de nous plus que jamais, je le sens.

Ganjin le dévisagea longuement, puis suivit avec réticence le jeune homme qui souriait toujours. Il donna quelques instructions aux autres membres de l'expédition et l'Uchiwa stoppa sa marche soudainement. Le vent s'était levé et il avait dégagé les longs cheveux du jeune meneur, dévoilant son vêtement noir…

_**L'emblème rouge des Kurogami ne lui était jamais apparu aussi terrifiant qu'à cet instant…**_

_**Surtout en le sachant aussi bien marqué sur les vêtements que sur leurs chairs…**_


	14. Chapter 14

Kurogami

Chapitre 14

Vérités

Le groupe de Kurogami avait mis deux jours à récupérer les forces nécessaires pour exécuter le sort de téléportation, mais finalement, Reiji et Ganjin avaient franchi les murailles de Konoha, plus décidé que jamais à récupérer l'enfant perdu. Mais avant tout, ils avaient convenu qu'ils devaient se rendre aux quartiers réservés aux Uchiwa, ils pouvaient leur être d'une grande aide au besoin et Ganjin désirait prendre des nouvelles de sa famille qu'il avait laissée derrière il y a plus de dix ans auparavant.

_Il n'était pas au courant du massacre._

Les gens dans les rues les regardaient de travers, ils étaient des étrangers et tout le monde s'en apercevait de par leur accoutrement. Jamais Konoha n'avait accueilli des hommes en uniformes militaires aussi ombrageux par leurs couleurs noires et rouges après tout. D'autant plus que les emblèmes inscrits sur leur dos ne présageaient rien de bon, celui de l'homme plus âgé, tristement connu… Celui des Uchiwa. Les murmures augmentaient ainsi que les questionnements, la situation était plutôt insolite il faut dire. Ganjin se souvenait parfaitement de Konoha et la route menant au quartier des Uchiwa était gravé dans sa mémoire. Il y avait vécu toute sa vie n'oublions pas, jusqu'à ce que le destin décide d'entrecroiser son chemin et celui de cette femme qu'il avait aperçu, souriante, magnifique, aux yeux d'or alors qu'il marchait tranquillement dans la forêt hors de l'enceinte du village. Elle était accompagnée de deux autres femmes et d'un homme, tous ayant les mêmes iris particulier. Il ne douta pas un seul instant de son identité, il savait que cette couleur était réservée au clan Kurogami, mais… Il n'avait pas pu réprimer une profonde attirance envers elle. Et ce fut réciproque contre toute attente.

Mais ni le clan de Saya ni le sien ne consentait à leur union. Les Kurogami ne voulaient pas d'un étranger et c'était la même chose pour les Uchiwa, qui étaient tous aussi conservateurs que leurs rivaux. Il avait donc choisit de la suivre, quitte à laisser derrière lui toute sa famille, cela lui était égal, il n'aimait pas les siens de toutes manières, ils étaient trop arrogants à son goût.

Et voilà qu'il retournait finalement sur ses pas après toutes ces années écoulées. Il ne savait pas quelles seraient les réactions de ses proches, mais il ne s'en soucia pas vraiment. Malgré l'animosité naturelle des Uchiwa pour les autres clans, il savait qu'il ne serait pas rejeté par sa famille. Un Uchiwa restait un Uchiwa, il l'était et le demeurerait. Jamais il ne s'était intégré au clan Kurogami et il en éprouvait une certaine satisfaction. Seule Saya avait de la valeur à ses yeux et il désirait la retrouver ainsi que leur enfant. Et vivre ensembles, heureux, comme une famille que nul malheur ne pouvait atteindre.

Mais cette vision des choses n'appartenaient qu'aux contes de fées malheureusement. Et plus rien ne pouvait retisser les liens perdus. Sauf peut-être récupérer sa femme et sa fille saines et sauves et que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Ils furent rapidement à l'entrée du quartier réservé à la puissante famille. Reiji se laissait guider, très peu familier avec le village. Certes, sa famille était originaire de Konoha, mais ses racines étaient mortes depuis trop longtemps pour que quiconque dans le clan ne s'en souviennent. Après de brefs coups d'œil, il franchit l'arche qui délimitait le territoire. Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus, mais ne croisa personne, ce qui était fort étrange. La famille était très nombreuse, alors se promener dans l'aire sans voir personne était rare…

-Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie bon sang? Ils sont tous partis quelque part?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée Reiji. Ce n'est pas un jour particulier pour les miens, alors je suis tout aussi confus que toi.

-Ces lieux semblent avoir été désertés depuis un sacré bail!

En effet, il disait vrai. C'était presque impossible pour Ganjin d'imaginer quelconque vie habiter cet endroit silencieux.

Mais soudainement, la monotonie se brisa par une silhouette qui se découpait dans le paysage désolant. Et elle se dirigeait vers eux. Ganjin et Reiji aperçurent bientôt quelque chose de plutôt insolite : un gamin… Celui-ci semblait être âgé d'une douzaine d'années et il les fixait d'un regard glacial et hostile. Un regard noir comme l'encre…

« Un Uchiwa! Enfin, c'est une bonne nouvelle! »

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici? C'est une propriété privée et vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus.

-Quelle hospitalité! Cet air bête est courant chez toi Ganjin?

-Pas vraiment, il ne s'agit que d'un gosse impoli…

-Ce « gosse » comme vous dites, vous entend parfaitement et commence à s'impatienter. Fichez le camp!

-Je suis ici pour visiter des proches… As-tu une objection à formuler contre cette volonté?

-Des…proches? Il n'y a personne ici…

-Comment ça personne? Où sont passés les Uchiwa bon sang?

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux, incrédule et confus.

-Les… Uchiwa?

-Bien sûr, qui d'autre? Tu en es un toi aussi non?

-Oui…

-Alors où sont les autres?

-Il n'y a personne, je l'ai pourtant dit clairement.

Ganjin passa sa main sur son visage, découragé.

-Explique-toi… Ils ont quittés Konoha?

-Non.

-Alors quoi?

-Ils sont tous morts. Voilà pourquoi il n'y a personne.

-Eh?

Face à la déclaration, l'homme ne sût guère comment réagir. Il était médusé par la simple phrase qui détruisait son entière existence. _Morts?_ Il demeura silencieux un bon moment avant de questionner l'enfant d'une voix faible :

-Que s'est-il… passé?

-Un traître. L'un des nôtres… Il les as tous tués, sans aucune raison apparente. Tout le monde connaît l'histoire : le terrible massacre du clan Uchiwa. Je suis le seul survivant. Mais vous, qui êtes-vous pour ignorer cette horreur?

- Je suis Ganjin.

-…

-Ganjin Uchiwa.

-Comment?!

-Je suis un Uchiwa de sang pur : regarde!

Ganjin activa son Sharingan et ses pupilles noires devinrent écarlates. Sasuke ne pouvait toujours pas en croire ses yeux, un autre Uchiwa! C'était impossible pour lui de comprendre pourquoi il y avait un autre « survivant », lui qui s'était cru seul au monde durant six ans de sa vie… Seul à porter le fardeau de la vengeance du clan.

-Je suis un Uchiwa… J'a… J'avais une famille ici… Mais je suis parti il y a longtemps auprès du clan Kurogami… je reviens et… il n'y a plus rien… J'avais une petite sœur… Mikoto.

Sasuke senti son sang se glacer dans ses veines en une seconde après. Le nom lui était trop familier…

-Mikoto Uchiwa… était ma… mère.

Reiji ne s'ému pas de la situation. Il n'aimait pas le clan de Konoha et n'avait donc aucune raison de compatir à la souffrance de ces deux semblables. Les deux concernés ne savaient plus comment réagir et ne faisaient que se dévisager… Ganjin reprit son courage en main et ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues. Sa petite sœur chérie… Morte.

-Tu es le frère… d'Itachi donc. Je suis parti il y a presque quinze ans et il devait avoir environ trois ans… Le premier fils de ma sœur… Est-il mort lui aussi?

La rage succéda au chagrin dans le cœur du jeune Uchiwa haineux. Le nom de son frère ne pouvait qu'éveiller sa colère.

-Non, il est vivant.

-Quel bonheur! Mais… mais n'avais-tu pas dit que tu étais le seul survivant?

-Oui, je le suis. Mais Itachi… est le traître qui a massacré notre famille.

C'en était trop.

« C'est… impossible! »

-Bon, bon, je n'ai pas envie de sécher vos larmes! Passons au plus important pendant que tu fais ton deuil… Hep le gamin, tu n'aurais pas vu une fille de quatorze ans avec des yeux dorés?

-… Des yeux dorés…

-Oui, comme les miens.

-… Tu es de la famille de cette fille?

-Oui. Je suis un Kurogami, comme elle.

-C'est de Sazame que tu parles n'est-ce pas?

-Sazame! Oui, c'est exactement cela… Alors l'as-tu vu oui ou non?

-Elle est auprès de l'Hokage aux dernières nouvelles. Il paraît qu'elle est complètement cinglée.

-Cinglée? Qui ose dire du mal d'un Kurogami?!

-Tout le monde qui croise son chemin ou ses yeux. Mais en même temps, je l'a plains… Elle a perdu la raison et elle ne parle plus du tout. Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire de plus. Elle semble plutôt renfermée et solitaire…

-Sazame..? Comment peut-elle être ainsi?

-Demander à son père! La rumeur court dans les parages, vous ne savez rien?

-Son père hum… Nous ne sommes pas du coin, alors parle.

-Il paraît que son père à lui-même perdu la raison et qu'il a tenté de tuer quelqu'un qui voulait la protéger de lui.

-C'EST FAUX! S'exclama Ganjin, furieux, ayant tiré un trait sur son désarroi bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Son père ne peut pas avoir fait ça…

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Parce que JE suis son père!

_Déchaîné, Ganjin rebroussa chemin, suivit de près par Reiji, toujours incapable de s'orienter correctement. Sasuke, sans savoir pourquoi, se mit à les suivre, poussé par une curiosité dévorante et un sentiment très douloureux à ses yeux… L'espoir. _

_Il avait une famille vivante… Cet homme et…_

_Sa cousine._


	15. Chapter 15

Kurogami

Chapitre 15

Le défi

Insolite, c'était le mot parfait pour décrire la situation. Du moins, si on considérait l'entrée fracassante de deux Uchiwa confus et d'un Kurogami en colère arrivé à l'improviste dans le bureau de l'Hokage insolite, c'était une réussite totale. Mais le plus hébété de la bande n'était pas le meneur de Konoha, mais bel et bien la petite Sazame assise dans son coin et qui était occupée à dessiner avant de se faire brutalement interrompre par ces trois intrus. Les shinobis de Konoha étaient sur leurs gardes quand bien même que l'Hokage les eu ordonné de baisser leurs armes et de se mettre en retrait. Il se positionna près de l'enfant, décidé à la défendre si le Kurogami devenait une menace pour elle.

-Maître Hokage… C'à doit faire un sacré bail qu'un Kurogami n'a pas mis les pieds sur cette terre, n'est-ce pas?

-Nous nous connaissons peut-être?

-En réalité, vous avez connu mon père sans doute. Il se nomme Hiro et il est le chef de notre vénérable lignée de sang pur.

-Ce nom m'est familier en effet. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait donc amener le fils de cet homme à Konoha?

-Je suis à la recherche de-

Il cessa net de parler. Il avait finalement vu la silhouette frêle qui se cachait derrière le vieil homme, semblant être apeurée par sa présence. Le visage de Reiji s'adoucit, laissant place à des traits doux et bienveillants, mais l'Hokage n'était pas dupe.

-J'ai trouvé du moins… Sazame? Tu veux bien… me montrer ton visage? J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps! Je t'ai cherché partout ces dernières années!

Son ton de voix s'était aussi grandement adoucit. Il n'avait plus de raison de se montrer agressif et inflexible à présent, il avait sous les yeux tout ce dont il désirait le plus au monde. En contrepartie, elle ne lui accorda pas sa demande. L'Hokage senti l'enfant s'agripper à son vêtement et trembler comme une feuille. Son effroi était-il provoqué par la présence de l'autre Kurogami ou ne savait-elle simplement pas comment se comporter devant un semblable? Il prit l'enfant en pitié et l'incita d'un geste de continuer de se cacher, pour ne pas s'exposer à lui.

-Sazame! Je suis Reiji, un Kurogami comme toi! Je suis là pour toi, j'ai entendu ton appel, tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant très chère. Nous rentrerons ensemble et tu viendras vivre en tant que membre à part entière de notre clan!

Il fit un pas vers l'avant, mais l'Hokage parla avec fermeté avant qu'il ne puisse continuer :

-Un pas de plus et je vous fais chasser de ce village. Cette enfant est sous ma protection désormais.

-Votre… Protection? Quelle est cette plaisanterie, allons bon?!

-Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, Kurogami. Je n'ai pas d'humour à donner lors d'une situation aussi délicate.

-Cessons de discuter! Donnez-moi Sazame et cette histoire se terminera sans représailles.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de décider de son sort.

-! Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi! J'ai le pouvoir de plonger ce pays dans une guerre et vous perdrez assurément contre mon clan! Donnez-la-moi et j'effacerais cet affront de ma mémoire, point final.

-Sazame est officiellement parlant une enfant qui appartient à Konoha. Elle est une citoyenne et nul étranger ne peut prendre de décision pour elle sans mon consentement…

-Elle est née sur ma terre! Elle n'appartient pas au pays du feu!

-Elle est une fille de Konoha désormais. C'est la loi. Et puis… Elle est la fille d'un homme originaire de ces lieux à ce que je sache. Ses origines sont donc les mêmes.

L'Hokage porta son regard vers Ganjin, ce n'était pas compliqué de deviner qui il était après tous les évènements.

-Ganjin est son père, c'est vrai. Alors en tant qu'autorité parentale, il peut prendre une décision à son sujet sans avoir besoin de l'avis de l'Hokage! Ganjin! Dit-il que Sazame vient avec nous!

-…Reiji.

-Quoi?

-Va pourrir en enfer : tu ne toucheras pas mon enfant.

-!

La surprise était telle qu'il en demeura bouché bée de longues secondes durant, donnant l'occasion au Uchiwa de se retirer de ses côtés pour rejoindre ceux du vieil homme, devenant une seconde protection qui empêchait le Kurogami impulsif de mettre la main sur la fille.

-Tu n'es qu'un traître! Tu es une honte pour le clan!

-Les Kurogami sont des êtres aces lesquels je ne partage ni liens ni attaches. Pourquoi devrais-je me plier au gamin capricieux que tu es? Sazame est mon sang et ma chair, mon unique descendante, et tes mains souillées ne méritent pas de la toucher. Et juste pour te convaincre de te la fermer une bonne fois pour toute, j'accepte qu'elle reçoive une instruction de shinobi et qu'elle devienne aspirante ninja. La loi, peu importe le pays, le village, le clan, est claire : un shinobi n'a qu'une seule et unique patrie. Et personne ne peut l'en arracher. Si elle devient un ninja de Konoha, les Kurogami n'auront plus aucuns droits sur elle.

Essuyant l'échec avec haine et rancœur, il montra les crocs en jurant. Puis, un éclair de malice traversa son regard d'or, il venait de trouver une faille dans les mots de Ganjin.

-Elle n'est pas encore ninja… Je peux toujours retourner chez les miens et ramener des renforts, dont mon père. Cette fois-ci, rien ne nous empêcheras de la prendre! Et si vous refusez et vous interposez toujours, c'a sera la guerre! Notre clan n'a pas peur de se salir les mains et nos forces sont supérieures aux vôtres! Je doute que vous veuillez à longer Konoha dans l'enfer d'un autre combat interminable! Mais si tu juges que ta fille peut obtenir son bandeau frontal d'ici mon retour Ganjin, tu n'as rien à craindre. Des années d'études et de pratique compressées en environ sept jours! Bonne chance dans ce cas, tu en auras bien besoin!

-Il se retourna et parti comme un coup de vent, ne voulant pas perdre la moindre secondes du délai qui venait tout juste de commencer. L'Hokage soupira :

-Ce n'était pas une bonne idée ce pari.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Voter fille à ce que je sache, est incapable d'exécuter le moindre jutsu, et son corps est trop fragile… Elle ne peut pas devenir ninja en sept jours seulement, c'est impossible!

-… J'ai foi en elle, je sais qu'elle peut y arriver. Je ne l'a connait peut-être pas beaucoup, mais elle demeura ma fille.

Ganjin se retourna, faisant face à sa progéniture disparue, qui avait maintenant quatorze ans.

-Sazame… Je me nomme Ganjin Uchiwa et comme tu l'as sans doute comprit, je suis ton père biologique.

Ces seuls mots ont été suffisants pour la faire pleurer. Il posa un genou au sol et prit le visage de l'adolescente entre ses mains.

-Ne pleure pas, tu n'es plus une enfant. Tu es une jeune femme à présent, et il est temps pour toi de chasser cette douleur qui te tourmente depuis trop longtemps. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, ta détresse, ta solitude. Je suis là maintenant, je resterais toujours à tes côtés.

Son estomac se noua, il avait envie de pleurer lui aussi, de rejoindre la douleur de son héritière… Elle avait le même visage que sa mère, sa délicatesse et ses yeux d'or.

-Où est Saya? Où est ta mère Sazame?

L'Hokage s'attrista, l'homme n'e savait toujours pas pour la mère…

-Elle est morte mil y a longtemps, malheureusement. Déclara le vieil homme sur un ton compatissant.

-Je… Je m'étais fait à l'idée de cette possibilité avec le temps, mais… je n'ai jamais voulu accepter sans doute. Saya, je l'aimais plus que tout au monde… Et Sazame est le fruit de cet amour, je voulais une famille pour cette enfant, un bonheur… Trop éphémère à mon goût. I

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras, elle ne le repoussa pas pour le moins du monde, allant jusqu'à passer ses propres bras autour du cou de l'homme.

=Et pour une raison quelconque, Sazame ne parla pas. C'est un mutisme volontaire.

-…Un traumatisme?

-C'a m'en a tout l'air.

-Alors pourquoi, malgré la paix, pourquoi il y a encore assez de mal en ce monde pour voler les voix d'innocents enfants?

-Je l'ignore.

-Maître Hokage… Dit une voix faible et en retraite. C'était celle de Sasuke. Ce dernier s'approcha, serrant les poings.

-Étiez-vous au courant à propos du lien de parenté que je partage avec Sazame?

-J'ai été mis au courant il y a très peu de temps. Kakashi et moi cherchions une manière délicate pour te l'annoncer.

-…

Ganjin se releva, gardant sa fille dans ses bras, qui elle, s'agrippa fermement à lui. Elle était dans l'étreinte tout aussi aimante que celle de Kazuma, mais l'actuelle appartenait à son père, à son VRAI père.

-Je vais me retirer… Sazame devrait se reposer, car demain, je commencerais à l'entraîner. Je préfère veiller sur son instruction personnellement, je l'a préparerais pour l'examen officiel.

-C'est entendu. Il y aura également un test écrit. Mais je ne crains rien, je sais cette enfant intelligente et vive d'esprit.

-C'est une bonne chose à entendre. Sasuke? Nous permettrais-tu Sazame et moi d'occuper le quartier des Uchiwa pour un certain temps?

-Je n'y vois pas d'objection.

-Je te remercie.

-Ce n'est rien… Nous partageons le même sang après tout.

-Nous allons nous retirer maintenant. Je vous remercie maître Hokage d'avoir veillé sur elle.

-C'était la moindre des choses. Je vous conseille de garder l'œil ouvert toutefois, l'homme qui l'a adoptée, Kazuma Kimura, ferais sans doute n'importe quoi pour l'a récupérer. Il tient énormément à elle. On le surveille, mais on ne peut pas faire plus que ça pour le moment.

-Kimura… L'hériter de la famille de samouraïs?

-Vous connaissez?

-J'ai passé les trente premières années de ma vie ici, alors oui. Il devait encore être eu jeune adulte quand j'ai quitté le village, mais son nom ne m'est pas inconnu.

-…

-Et merci pour le conseil, je serais attentif. Au revoir.

Le trio Uchiwa quitta les lieus en silence. Qui aurait cri qu'en dehors de Sasuke et de son frère ainé existait d'autres porteurs de ce sang légendaire?

Mais ce malgré tout…

**Maudit.**


	16. Chapter 16

Kurogami

Chapitre 16

Premier jour

L'aube se levait, annonçant le début de l'écoulement du délai d'une semaine. Ganjin n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Son esprit était assaillit de pensées, d'espoirs et de craintes. S'il voulait sauver sa fille, il devait faire d'elle un ninja en sept jours seulement. Et selon les dires de l'Hokage, Sazame n'était pas faite pour combattre. Elle ne devait que passer un test, juste ça, après elle pourra choisir si elle veut continuer de marcher dans cette vois ou non. L'examen imposé aux aspirants ninjas n'était pas très compliqué, on exigeait la plupart du temps l'exécution de la technique du multi-clonage. C'était relativement simple, c'était possible en sept jours, oui. Du moins, si elle était déterminée à échapper à son triste sort, ça serait du gâteau.

Mais n'était-ce pas elle qui avait appelé Reiji après quatorze ans de silence par l'intermédiaire de ce fichu bracelet? Le bijou était le seul lien qui l'unissait aux Kurogami par l'âme, c'était une sorte de lien spirituel et seule Sazame et Reiji le possédait.

Mais l'homme savait parfaitement que quelqu'un d'autre,_ quelque chose d'autre_ pouvait l'utiliser à son profit. Il se décida de se débarrasser de l'objet dès qu'il ira voir sa fille, c'était terriblement malsain pour elle de le garder.

Et si elle avait appelé Reiji… Peut-être était-ce le signe qu'elle n'avait plus le goût de se battre contre la vie et qu'elle acceptait de se soumettre à quelconque force supérieure afin de ne plus avoir à faire de choix, pour ne plus penser par elle-même, ne plus regretter tous ses actes et simplement se faire bercé par la douceur de la lassitude…

La porte coulissante de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement. Ganjin s'attendait à la visite de la jeune fille, mais ce fut plutôt celle de son neveu qui se présenta à son regard. Le sien était emplit de questions et était légèrement rougit, Sasuke non plus n'avait sans doute pas dormit de la nuit…

-Quelque chose te tracasse Sasuke? J'imagine que tu vas me réclamer quelques réponses à présent. Viens, je tâcherais de faire de mon mieux pour apaiser ton esprit.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement bref de la tête et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'assied près de son oncle, retenant ses mains tremblantes autant qu'il le pouvait.

-Pose tes questions, tu as le droit de savoir.

-…Pourquoi…

-Oui?

-Pourquoi ma mère n'a-t-elle jamais évoqué l'existence de son frère, vous à l'occurrence? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle jamais parlé de vous?

-Les Uchiwa n'aiment pas parler des « traîtres » si on peut dire.

-Des traîtres?

-Oui. J'ai tout laissé tomber quand je suis parti, famille et amis. J'imagine qu'on ne m'a jamais pardonné d'avoir quitté le clan pour suivre une femme Kurogami. Nos deux familles n'ont jamais été en bons termes, en fait, nous sommes des ennemis naturels et on se hait mutuellement depuis belle lurette. Mais j'ai préféré fermer les yeux sur cette haine réciproque, car je ne savais pas comment je pouvais détester cette femme, Saya…. Une femme si douce. Mikoto avait sans doute peur d'évoquer mon nom souillé face aux autres. Elle m'appuyait en tant que sœur, mais se taisait en tant qu'Uchiwa,

-…Et cette femme? Saya? Elle était une Kurogami, son clan ne s'opposait-il pas à votre liaison?

-Bien entendu! Ça n'avait vraiment pas été facile au début, on avait même tenté de me tuer à plusieurs reprises. J'étais indésirable et ma présence était une insulte à leurs yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé par la suite?

-Saya était dès le départ une figure importante dans son clan, puisqu'elle était une femme.

-Quel est le rapport?

-Les femmes de sang pur Kurogami sont extrêmement rares. Elles sont très importantes pour eux et ont une très grande valeur. Elles sont les égales des hommes de la famille, même parfois supérieures sur un point de vue social. Et Saya avait un petit quelque chose de plus qui faisait en sorte que sa parole devait absolument être écoutée.

-Quoi donc?

-Elle était très puissante. Son pouvoir était le plus grand d'entre tous. Personne n'osait la contredire, pas même le chef. Et elle avait clairement imposé sa volonté de rester avec moi. Je l'ai donc épousé et du jour au lendemain, nous attendions un enfant. Nous étions heureux ensembles, nous désirions profondément cet enfant, Sazame… Était l'être qui témoignait notre amour… Mais Saya, au bout d'un certain temps, avait su qu'il s'agissait d'une fille.

-Était-ce une si mauvais chose?

-Oui dans un certain sens. Nous savions qu'à cause de son genre féminin, les Kurogami allaient mettre son grain de sel dans nos affaires. Les femmes sont précieuses comme je te l'ai dit, Sazame allait donc être enchaînée à un destin horrible. Rareté ne rime pas avec respect, et les hommes de ce clan le savent. Les femmes, malgré tout, n'ont qu'une seule fonction dans cette famille.

-Je crois commencer à comprendre… Elles ne sont là que pour enfanter de nouveaux guerriers et des filles qui connaîtrons le même sort.

-Exactement. De simples objets qu'on destine au rôle de mère. À peine nées et elles sont déjà promises à un homme. Sazame appartient à Reiji à l'origine, tu as sans doute compris le tout de par son désir de s'emparer d'elle.

-Oui, mais pourquoi vous et votre femme avez accepté de laisser les Kurogami prendre votre fille?

-Nous n'avons jamais accepté. Ils l'ont prise de force. À l'habitude, dès que la fille atteint l'âge de seize ans, elle épouse son fiancé et on connait tous la suite.

-Elle n'a que deux ans donc…

-Oui, mais il y a quelque chose qui va empêcher Reiji de mettre la main sur elle.

-…

-Le Dieu Noire.

-?

-C'est la divinité qui protège leur clan et régit leurs vies. Un dictateur bien cruel, Tsukiyomi : le dieu de la lune.

-Tsuki… yomi.

-Oui. Parfois, à la naissance d'un enfant Kurogami, il le marque de sa protection personnelle et directe. Un symbole apparait donc alors sur la peau du nouveau-né, le sceau des Kurogami. Cette marque est une bénédiction et une malédiction à la fois.

-Comment est-ce possible?

-Tous ceux qui l'a porte ne pourront jamais avoir le plein pouvoir de choisir par eux-mêmes leurs vies et personne ne peux les toucher sans subir les foudres du dieu… Sazame est l'une d'entre eux. À ses seize ans, Reiji ne pourra pas réclamer ma fille donc.

-Mais c'est une bonne chose!

-Tsukiyomi le fera à sa place.

-!

-Elle lui appartient. Elle est… Un sacrifice. Elle sera donnée au dieu par les Kurogami en gage de leur loyauté. C'est une perte considérable pour eux, car elle est une femme, mais jamais ils ne comprendront la douleur d'un père dont son seul enfant est condamné. Saya le savait, alors j'imagine que c'était la raison qui l'a poussée à s'enfuir avec Sazame. Sa mort doit sans doute résulter de la colère de Tsukiyomi.

-… On ne peut rien faire pour elle? Je ne l'a connais pas beaucoup et je viens à peine d'apprendre que nous sommes de la même famille, mais… Je ne pense pas qu'elle mérite une tel sort fataliste.

-Elle porte mon sang d'Uchiwa, alors elle peut être sauvée.

-De quelle façon?

-Nous bénéficions d'une protection divine nous aussi. Voilà pourquoi nos deux clans sont ennemis… Nos dieux respectifs se haïssent profondément.

-Un dieu qui protège la ligné Uchiwa? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler!

-Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui le savait.

-Alors? Quel est son nom?

-C'est une déesse en fait. Elle se nomme Amaterasu. Ce nom ne t'est pas inconnu sans doute.

-C'est vrai… Il y a plusieurs légendes à son sujet.

Sasuke n'était plus pris au dépourvu, il s'était dit que mieux valait tout accepter et de ne pas se questionner davantage. Ce n'était pas évident, mais il renonçait à se compliquer la vie. Il était satisfait d'avoir trouvé un semblant de vie familiale et n'en demandait pas plus.

-Cette guerre divine fera beaucoup de mal à Sazame, d'autant plus qu'elle a hérité des caractéristiques physiques des Kurogami, dont les yeux d'or.

-Croyez-vous qu'elle possède le Sharingan?

-Sans doute. Peut-être qu'elle l'a déjà éveillé sans nous le dire. Elle devra faire attention, le Sharingan et l'Aishado ne font pas bon ménage ensembles.

-Le quoi?

-L' Aishado, autrement dit « l'œil fantôme ». C'est le nom du dôjutsu des Kurogami. Le pouvoir de leurs yeux est exceptionnel. Ils peuvent voir ce que la vue humaine ne peut pas percevoir. Les esprits, les entités, les âmes… Les démons et les dieux, ou encore des kamis de rang inférieur. Rien ne peut leur échapper et ils peuvent user des forces qu'ils voient, leurs pouvoirs, assujettir leurs volontés aux leurs. Tout ce qui nous entoure est leur terrain de combat, car il n'y a aucune frontière entre le monde humain et le monde invisible. Ils ont un avantage certain peu importe où ils sont et si Reiji ramène sa bande et amorce le combat, on ne peut pas espérer gagner, c'est impossible. Si Sazame échoue le test pour devenir genin, il faudra un miracle pour faire renoncer les Kurogami de la prendre. Ils sont mauvais de nature, mais ils reconnaissent la légitimité des lois : on ne peut pas arracher un shinobi de sa patrie, ils le savent parfaitement.

-Alors c'est ce test qui déterminera son futur?

-Oui. Elle ne doit pas échouer, c'est primordial.

-Mais si elle ne VEUT pas faire ce test? Mon senseï s'est occupé d'elle et pendant les entraînements, elle restait à l'écart. Elle ne voulait pas se battre… Elle ne veut plus lutter.

-…Sazame sait qu'elle est en danger à cette heure. Elle fera le nécessaire pour sauver sa peau. Je ne l'a connaît pas vraiment, mais j'ai confiance en elle. Elle ne laissera personne lui faire plus de mal… Elle ne laissera personne contrôler son existence à partir de maintenant. Cette enfant a dû tellement souffrir ces dernières années, je regrette de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés. J'aurais dû partir avec Saya, c'aurait été mieux pour tout le monde ainsi. Elle ne serait pas morte et notre fille n'aurait jamais eu à endurer une telle douleur et détresse. Ce monde semble trop violent pour son cœur délicat. Mais elle n'a pas le choix de prendre les armes si elle veut survivre. C'est la triste réalité, de nos jours, les enfants sont obligés de s'armer pour vivre. Rien n'est plus méprisable que de faire du mal à un gamin, alors imagine le forcer à recouvrir ses mains de sang?

Sasuke, d'une certaine façon, parvenait à comprendre la souffrance de Ganjin. C'était immonde de la part du genre humain de dresser des enfants comme des futurs machines à tuer, oui, mais toutes ces horreurs existaient. C'était un monde de shinobi où la loi du plus fort régnait en maître. Les faibles mourraient en premier bien évidemment. On pouvait mener une vie paisible à l'écart du champ de bataille, mais beaucoup choisissait un autre nindô, celui du combat, pour servir leurs patries, protéger leurs familles et amis, pour de nobles causes…

Mais il y avait toujours des plus faibles qui mourraient, à peine sortis de l'académie.

Ce monde ne reflétait que la souillure des ressentiments de ceux qui se battent, pas de paix, pas de répit, seulement une lutte interminable.

Ganjin se leva et Sasuke fit de même. Quand ils sortirent de la pièce, plutôt que de se diriger vers la chambre de Sazame, il se dirigea vers la cour intérieure.

-Je sens la présence de Sazame là-bas…

Voilà ce qui expliquait certaine chose. Ils mirent peu de temps à arriver sur les lieux et le spectacle les estomaquèrent. Comme il s'agissait d'un lieu destiné à l'entraînement, il y avait un peu partout des cibles suspendues à des arbres ou bien fixées à des tiges plantées dans le sol.

Toutes étaient recouvertes de shuriken et de kunai…. Sazame était assise sur le sol, repliée sur elle-même. Plusieurs des projectibles jonchaient le sol, n'ayant jamais atteint leurs cibles ou ayant été lancés trop maladroitement. Et on voyait bien de ses mains étaient striées de coupures qui saignaient beaucoup.

-Sazame…

Non. Elle VEUT se battre.

Sasuke se retira en silence, ne voulant pas être un gêneur face au père et à sa fille. La dernière chose qu'il vu avant de quitter l'endroit l'ému bien plus qu'il ne le voulait.

Ganjin serrait Sazame dans ses bras, si fort qu'elle semblait se briser dans son étreinte. Et les deux unirent leurs douleurs en une seule, partageant leurs larmes.

_Partageant un ultime vœu de paix._


End file.
